Twerk it Like Christmas: A Dance Special
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It is the sequel to my dance fic, Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special where Jin follows his teacher Jun in a leadership conference of different fighting styles in Japan while Ken and his family along with the Matsuda siblings Sean and Laura. For the first time Ryu will make the appearance of the story along with a few Street Fighter and Tekken characters.
1. Another Dance Prelude

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is DarkCrisan366. This time I have a sequel within my Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special and it's my another special fic also based in Christmas. I'm not imitating like the AlDub tandems in the noontime variety show in our place. This is another danceserye yet again but is based on the dance contest called "That's My Bae" a dance segment from the noontime variety show, Eat Bulaga. This is the crossover story where Jin follows his teacher who went to a Leadership Conference with fellow masters of different fighting style and for the first time Ryu finally goes with his best friend, Ken and his family for another Christmas Vacation. Here is my funny and gag story after my fic, Next Warp Zone.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the dance song, Twerk it Like Miley who is performed by Brandon Beal feat Christopher as well as both Street Fighter and Tekken characters in my sequel to my story.

 **Twerk It Like Christmas: The Dance Special**

In University of the East, Letre branch, Jin's teacher, Jun "Hunyo" Panganiban is counting 1 to 10 to his students in Japanese due to their training in both Karate and Self-Defense. At the roof access, Xiaoyu, Jin, Shugo and Hwoarang are watching Hunyo's training with his students while they are waiting for him.

"Mr. Panganiban was so serious to train them harder..." Xiaoyu said happily. (She wears her primary outfit in Tekken 4)

"You know what they say... A man like him is amazing... he maybe a native in his place. He's more respectful to other people, don't you think..." Shugo said smiling.

"Hmph... Who cares if he is a native in his place." Hwoarang smirked in arrogance while putting both hands on his head. "A lot of Koreans are scattering around in the Philippines, y'know. Just to make business of their own and a videoke shop." (His Player 1 outfit in Tekken 5)

"By the way, Hwoarang... why are you here in the Philippines?" Xiaoyu asked calmly as Hwoarang frowns in disappointment.

"It's because of Master Baek. He made me a task to meet Kazama's teacher over there in order to learn to become discipline and respect."

"I guess older men really got into you, red head..." Shugo smiled as they feel the breeze from the strong wind.

"WAHHH! The wind is so strong... I hate to get peeped!" Xiaoyu said while covering the skirt of her pink dress and Jin feels the wind as his bang are waving freely.

"Oh man... Does this country always got hit with a storm...?" Hwoarang complained as the wind stops.

"..."

"Gosh... Xiaoyu... I never seen your panties are purple." Shugo commented which Xiaoyu quickly punched him to his head.

"Aww... Shugo... don't be a pervert..."

"Hey Kazama... Is your teacher done yet?" Hwoarang asked his rival and Jin replies. (He wears his primary outfit in Tekken 4)

"Looks like he's talking to somebody."

As they continue to watch, Hunyo was talking to other female students who are impressed to see him how he danced.

"You girls... are totally want me to dance, eh... It's simple." Hunyo said smiling as he plays the dance song "Twerk It Like Miley" and he dances in chorus in his own routine.

When Hunyo dances the song, Jin tries to imitate his dance moves causing both Xiaoyu and Hwoarang to laugh.

"Hahaha... Jin, are you making us laugh. Your body is still stiffy like before."

"Oh crap, Kazama... haha... I can't keep on laughing at you like this, hahaha..." Hwoarang laughed at his rival making Jin flushes.

"Cut it out, both of you? You think I'm not too sexy like Sensei does."

Other students are impress to see their teacher can do move and groove while dancing "Twerk It Like Miley" as he goes for a grind. Jin keeps emulating at his teacher's dance but to his dismay, his body movement was not flexible and he grinds but his waist does not move which it cramps his right waist.

"Oww... My waist got hurt... It's like I got punched in a stomach."

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone laughs intensively to Jin which he smiles at them and does not care the pain he causes.

By the time during sparring, Hwoarang and Jin are beating each other as Hunyo, Xiaoyu and Shugo watch. Hwoarang attempts to do the heel drop towards his rival, Jin. He saw a vision of Juri after she was responsible of ruining his Christmas in Kim Kaphwan's home. Without warning, Jin dodges and knocks him with a Demon's Paw.

"Oww... I'm not done yet..."

"Looks like you haven't focus, Hwoarang." Jin said telling him.

"It appears that you have full of trouble happen to you back when we we're in Korea, Hwoarang." Hunyo said knowing of his problem. "So that's why Baek sent you here to learn how to be act self-discipline and respect."

"I had a bad Christmas ever since both Taekwondo masters beat the crap out of me because of Juri. I want to blame her for this, but I could not..." Hwoarang said explaining of his problems. "Luckily, that the two of them had an experience Christmas Eve in his place..."

"By the way, Sensei... I can feel the strong winds outside but it's still hot." Jin said knowing of the weather.

"It's hard to say... The weather is nice in my place. But it's turning up the big heat." Hunyo said knowing of their weather. "It's not normal if this heat continues to intense. We may ended up easy to get tired or getting a heat stroke. Others are easily died from heat strokes because they can't keep up and getting collapsed due to intense heat."

"I guess we need more cool drinks in case if we get easily thirsty, Mr. Panganiban." Xiaoyu suggested until a girl in a red ribbon accessory and her outfit was a Philippine flag motif arrive to see them.

"Oh gosh... Are you the Karate Master in this university? You must be a tough customer."

"Who is she?" Hwoarang wondered arrogantly.

"Yeah... she must be very energetic." Xiaoyu said childishly.

"Okay, lady... what brings you here? And how did you know that I'm here in the roof access?" Hunyo asked as the girl finally introduced herself.

"My name is Josie Rizal, I'm surprised to meet you..." Josie said as she bows towards Hunyo causing both Hwoarang and Shugo to laugh.

"Hahahahaha... What a weird name you got there, lady...?" Hwoarang laugh intensively.

"Yeah... It's kinda funny name you have there..."

Without warning, Jin knocks both of them with a punch on their heads knowing it was disrespectful.

"Kazama!"

"Can't you stop make fun of her? It would be disrespectful if you continue doing that?" Jin said scolding at both of them.

"Jin was right both of you... Josie's full name is based on our Filipino national hero, Jose Rizal." Hunyo said and he faces Josie. "So what brings you here?"

"I think the fellow professor wants to give this to you." Josie gives him the letter.

"Uh..."

"What's the letter inside of it?" Xiaoyu wondered childishly.

"You never know..." Hunyo said as he tells Josie. "It appears that you are a tough fighter like I am, huh? The name's Jun Panganiban at your service."

"Jun... I'll never forget that name, Manong Jun. See you at the conference..." Josie said as she quickly darts off.

"What's that meaning?" Shugo shrugged making Hunyo lowers his head.

"It means in Filipino an "old man" I don't have white or gray hair like the others."

"Gosh... She's one of a kind person." Hwoarang whistles.

"Sensei... I have something to ask you. When did you learn how to dance and grind this song that you play?"

"Oh that? I just learn some dance routine comes from our local noontime show who made this dance segment." Hunyo answered happily as Jin lowers his head in disappointment.

"I keep on emulating your dance moves but my body is too stiffy and my waist got hurt when I grind so hard."

"Cheer up, Jin... I'm also too stiffy if I saw some girls are also grinding their butts several times." Hunyo said cheering him up.

"Really? Do they really do that?" Xiaoyu wondered surprisingly.

"I need to get back to the faculty room to ask some of the faculty members who gave me this letter."

When Hunyo leaves, Jin became froze after realizing his dance movements earlier as Hwoarang became suspicious to his teacher.

"Kazama, I guess spying on him will be a good idea, What do you say?" Hwoarang said which Jin becomes reluctant.

"Fine... Do as you wish?"

"Okay... now let's see how your teacher has to say." Hwoarang smiled excitedly which Jin shrugged as he finally took off his karate gi and gives it to Xiaoyu.

"Xiao, can you hold this for me...?"

"Sure, I hate if I stay here all by myself." Xiaoyu said while holding his karate gi.

"We'll be back in a minute, Xiao... Why don't you stay guard with Shugo?" Jin smiled calmly.

"Okay..." Xiaoyu smiled cheerfully as Jin leaves with Hwoarang.

* * *

At the Masters Residence, Ken is ready for the conference along with his family, Eliza and Mel. Alongside, it was Sean Matsuda his student.

"Master Ken... Is it okay if I brought my big sis in your family vacation?"

"Sean, I never knew you had a sister?" Ken wondered.

"Well actually... When I left Brazil to becomes your apprentice. My big sis is most likely powerful than I am in terms of fighting." Sean said nicely.

"Really? What's her fighting style...?" Ken asked as his older sister arrives revealed to be Laura Matsuda.

"Wow, Sean... so this is your master?"

"Ack...? Big sis..."

"How do you do, Ken Masters...? I am Laura Matsuda, heir of the Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu." Laura said in a lively voice.

"Whoa... Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu? Sean, can you explain yourself?" Ken said trying to ask his student.

"Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu it's our family's traditional fighting style but is based on Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu." Sean explained to his teacher about their family's traditional art. "Since my big sis is the heir of our family's traditional art. She can take down every single foe by her grappling techniques combined with breaking throws even she can produce electricity just like my Shoryu Cannon."

"Oooh... So her fighting style has Blanka's electric style of fighting. Okay, I'll take you siblings in Japan. I had a meeting with Ryu there." Ken said finally let the siblings to go with his family.


	2. Worth It in Japan

**Chapter 1:** Worth It in Japan

Jin and Hwoarang are hiding in the wall while trying to spy on Hunyo who went inside the faculty room.

"Is your teacher really serious about the letter?" Hwoarang asked as Jin shuts him up.

"Shh... Since I was graduated here in my disguised form. It's not the right time to show my true identity to the locals."

As both begins to eavesdrop at both Hunyo and fellow professor inside the faculty room as they talk about the conference.

"Are you out of your mind? This letter you gave me is an invitation of the conference?" Hunyo said furiously angry at one of the professors.

"Calm down... that invitation is a conference between the master of different kinds of martial arts. Since you are specializes in both traditional Karate and Self-Defense, you were qualified."

"Damn... Don't you know this conference considers a seminar. This is getting hassle." Hunyo said shaking his head and finally asks him. "So where's gonna held this conference anyway?"

"I know you would get angry, this conference is gonna held in Tokyo, Japan."

"WHAT!? How could you do this to me? Don't you know taking flight from Philippines to Japan costs expensive? You better use your head?" Hunyo thundered angrily.

"Please... calm down, Hunyo. I'm not the person got asked this way it's our dean, Sakyo. He was the one who's gonna pay the airplane tickets, trust me." One of the professors said telling him.

After their conversation, Jin and Hwoarang realize what is happening as well as the conference.

"Kazama, do you think my Master is also qualified in the conference?" Hwoarang said and Jin thinks knowing that his teacher was qualified.

"Hmmm... He was qualified because he's a taekwondo master. I guess Detective Wulong is also included too as well."

"Even with the two Ansatsuken users too..." Hwoarang surprised as Jin tells him.

"I don't know from Ryu he keeps following his own path as a wondering warrior. I guess Masters was qualified because he was able to teach martial arts to his student."

Both soon noticed that they have done talking as they quickly hide, Hunyo notices someone was there and seeing that Jin and Hwoarang are eavesdropping on their conversation which he lowers his head knowing that he was having a financial problems.

That night, he decides to eat dinner at the roof access along with Xiaoyu, Jin, Shugo and Hwoarang.

"Wow... Korean Barbecue... it's authentic in my place." Hwoarang smiled excitedly as he eats it.

"Say Sensei did you make this tuna sushi?" Jin asked calmly as Hunyo answers in a mild tone.

"Yeah... I made that for myself just in case if I get a little hungry."

As Jin tries the tuna sushi that Hunyo made, he eats it and it was delicious and seeing the structure of the tuna is different.

"Mmm... this is scrumptious. What tuna did you put, sensei?"

"Oh that, that's blue fin tuna, Jin..." Hunyo answered and Jin becomes excited to eat.

"Blue fin tuna? Sensei, do you know blue fin tuna was expensive at my place? Usually they make real tuna sushis in exquisite restaurants in other places in Japan."

"I learned that during my travels in your place. I also know how to make those too." Hunyo said calmly.

"Seriously, Kazama?" Hwoarang wondered while having a food on its mouth.

"I almost forgot to tell you, sensei. That tuna sushi you made was called Oh-Toro." Jin said smiling as Xiaoyu wants to taste it.

"Jin, Can I try the tuna sushi that Mr. Panganiban made?"

"Sure, Xiao..." Jin said as he gives her the tuna sushi to her and she happily tastes it.

"Wow... this is delicious... I can taste a real fatty tuna."

"Hmph... go ahead you couples can share the sushi all you want. I can solo the barbecue on my own." Hwoarang said in arrogance as he looked at the barbecue is all gone. "What!? Who took my barbecue?"

"Not just in Japan... The barbecue is delicious when you covered in lettuce." Shugo smiled in contentment which Hwoarang lowers his head in disappointment.

"Oh no..."

"Looks like you got financial problems, Sensei?" Jin said worried to his teacher.

"Don't tell me that you two are eavesdropping at my conversation?" Hunyo reacted while raising his brow. "You two shouldn't involved on my own problems."

"..."

"You just said going to Japan was expensive. Who cares if you go there? You even went through my place with your own money." Hwoarang said scolding on Hunyo's problems.

"It is true that going through Japan was expensive even in sales in buying plane tickets." Hunyo said scolding on him. "It was just like in Singapore in terms of spending. It's really bloody y'know."

"I get it... If he goes to my place it was expensive due to higher cost. But going to his place was a lot cheaper." Jin said realizing his financial problems.

"I see..." Xiaoyu said childishly.

"So what's your plan, Kazama?" Hwoarang said to his rival as Jin stands up as he gets from his backpack which is his new phone that his father gave him.

"Well I have a few contacts in my new cellphone. When I was the head of the Zaibatsu, I have lots of contacts in case of drastic situations."

"That's right, he really takes us to Antarctica with his bomber jet." Xiaoyu said remembering what Jin did in the Pandora Incident.

"Really?"

"I don't think someone would help us out." Jin said as he finally contacted someone. "Okay, I need a private jet, right away."

* * *

At the Mishima Mansion, one of the patrol guards was the one who receives Jin's call behind him his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima arrive to see it.

"Is my grandson just called?"

"Yes..."

"Very well... you may take the private jet to him." Kazumi said nicely as one of the patrol guards agree as she watches. "I just hope he would be here... Since Kazuya and Heihachi are not here. I would temporary stay to meet my grandson."

* * *

At the airport, Ken along with his family and the Matsuda siblings to meet up with Ryu as the latter was waiting for them to arrive.

"Ken, good to see you came back and Sean is with you." Ryu said amusing.

"Yeah... Good to see you too, old buddy." Ken said as both men do a fist bump.

"Hi Ryu... it appears you getting in a good shape." Sean smiled happily.

"Thank you, Sean and who's with you." Ryu said thankfully as Laura arrives.

"So it is true, you must be Ryu. I never seen you before and you must be the person that Zangief was talking about."

"Red Cyclone, how do you know?" Ken wondered.

"He and I were acquainted in the pasts and he's talking about his dislikes of projectiles." Laura said telling them.

"I guess you try spar with your little brother. He needs to learn more about training." Ken suggested.

"By the way, Ken. I did not expect Jin lives in a big mansion. Like Karin's place, his place was rich." Ryu said and Ken decides what to do.

"I guess the Mishima Mansion is the right place to stay with my family. Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at Japan, Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and Hunyo are inside the private jet and he was lucky that he gives him a free ride.

"Thanks for the ride, Jin, It was worth it to ride this thing." Hunyo said thankfully.

"You're welcome..." Jin smiled happily to his teacher. "I just don't like my teacher to get into financial troubles like this."

"Jin, who asks to give us the private jet back there?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin answers.

"I don't know... but I have an ominous feeling that someone asks them to let them give us the private jet to get there."

"Sounds getting thrilling..." Hwoarang smirked happily.

On their way to the Mishima Mansion, Hwoarang just found a poster of a dance contest which is similar to the dance contest of a local noontime show.

"It appears Kazama is gonna enter this, hehe..."

As Hwoarang follows suit, Juri is behind them and seeing the contest would be a ridiculous contest, as she thought.

 _So red head was here, Hehehe... this should be fun._

As the song "Twerk It Like Miley" has been played Juri is shown to do sexy dance with a grind to the butts and makes a pose to follow them.

* * *

*The title of the chapter is alluded to the song "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony.


	3. Zumba Dance: Burnin' Up

**Chapter 2** : Zumba Dance: Burnin' Up

At the Mishima Mansion, the group are welcomed by most of the bodyguards especially the former head of the Zaibatsu. As they arrived, they noticed Kazumi arrives to see them.

"So it is true... that you must be Kazuya's own son."

Jin just drop his backpack down realising his grandmother, Kazumi after his father mentions her during his time travels.

"So you're Kazumi Mishima, my grandmother?"

"Yes I am..." Kazumi said smiling as she bows in respect. "Please, come in... can you accept my regards?"

"I just can't believe it, Jin. Your grandmother appears in 30's. There's no way that grandmothers has to be in elderly age but hers maintains her youthful look." Hunyo said shockingly and Kazumi stands up and smiles.

"How touching that you said something about me...?"

As they finally stay inside, they are soon reunited with Ken and his family along with Ryu, Sean and Laura.

"Hey, Jin... how's your training in the Philippines?" Ken asked nicely.

"My training is okay... but right now, Hwoarang was trying to practice his concentration." Jin answered.

"Philippines...? I've never travel to that country before?" Ryu wondered while having his arm crossed.

"So Sean... who's this girl over there? She looked like the singer, Alicia Keys in a music video." Hunyo asked which Sean smiles.

"That's my big sis..."

"Whoa... that's your sister...?" Xiaoyu said surprisingly.

"Jin, I heard there's another visitor looking for your friend over there. He appears to be strict like Heihachi-san does." Kazumi said referring to Jin as Hwoarang's master, Baek Doo San.

"Wait a minute, do you mean-?" Jin wondered as they heard Baek angrily calls Hwoarang's name.

"Hwoarang!"

"Shit, It's master..." Hwoarang said scarily while not looking at his master as Baek is shown wearing a brown formal attire with a matching hat.

"Hey, if isn't the taekwondo master from Korea." Ken said as Hunyo notices his actions.

"You were also qualified too, Baek."

"It's true... I was also send a letter for that strange conference. It's my decision to travel from Japan to investigate things." Baek said as he removes his hat.

"Master... Kazama was telling the truth after all. You are also qualified." Hwoarang said which his master sighs.

At the courtyard, Jin takes Ryu to explore the courtyard of the mansion and Ryu feels the nature from its gardens.

"So this is where you and your grandfather trained?"

"That's when my grandfather teaches me the art of Mishima-style Fighting Karate while mixing up with my mother's fighting style which is the Kazama-style Traditional Martial Arts." Jin said telling him.

"Really?"

"It was a hard training but I ended up knocking down to sleep. Until the end of the third tournament, my grandfather betrayed me and I ended up in Brisbane to train the art of Traditional Karate." Jin said remembering of his past.

"So that's why you decided to despises them because of their betrayal." Ryu said sadly.

As both were having a conversation they saw Laura is practice dancing with the song "Twerk it Like Miley". Both were horribly surprised to see her dancing as they flushes both of her cheeks when they see her grinding her butt several times causing them to get a nosebleed.

"Oh shit...?" Jin said while covering his nose.

"I guess I'm starting to pass out..." Ryu replies while he tried to cover his nose.

"Ooh... I'm so sorry... did you saw my dance?" Laura asked in a lively tone.

"Well your butt just..." Jin said knowing of her dance moves.

"Hey that's the same song from my place." Ken arrives along with Baek and Hunyo and they noticed they got a nosebleed.

"Looks like a throw up..."

"Hahaha... You two are pretty innocent to see me." Laura laughed happily.

"I guess we'll exercise then training. That would be good." Hunyo said finally made up his decision.

"Hey... sounds fun." Ken enthusiastically agrees.

The next day, we can all see both Jin and Hwoarang in their fighting attires and Jin is shown has a cotton on his right hole of his nose which Hwoarang laughs at his condition.

"Hahaha... What happened to you, Kazama? You haven't sleep after all this..."

"It's not of your concern, Hwoarang..." Jin sighed coldly in an indifferent manner as he tells him. "I got a nosebleed after Sean's sister was doing a grinding dance manuever. I got stunned by this action." (His primary outfit in Tekken 6)

"Gosh... I don't think if my master Baek would got a nosebleed like you do." Hwoarang said teasing him.

When both arrive at the courtyard, they saw, Ryu, Ken, Hunyo, Baek and Sean are doing Zumba dance due to Laura's influence including with bump and grinds and its dancing techniques much to their horrible surprise.

"OMG! Master can do that!" Hwoarang surprised horribly.

"Hey, you two... dancing is fun why don't you try it..." Ken said telling them.

Jin eventually saw Xiaoyu, Kazumi and Ken's wife, Eliza are also doing the Zumba dance as well. He actually shrugs as the bridge of "On the Floor" has been played with Jin follows their movement as they bouncing their butts and jumping and moves. After this, they got tired eventually as Laura was surprised to see them.

"Wow... you boys really have to show your movement."

"Huff huff... I've never seen an exercise before." Jin said in exhaustion.

"Check it out, I found a poster somewhere but it's a dance contest." Hwoarang tries to show to them as Baek noticed this.

"Well oh well, Hwoarang... that's the "Twerk It Dance" contest."

"It reminds me when that actor does this moves and the rest of the contestants goes grind when they dance." Hunyo said until they looked at Jin who is also eavesdropping at them.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Say Kazama... why don't you enter that contest that will be fun..." Hwoarang said smirking on his rival.

"Take it easy, red head... Jin would be uncomfortable if he has to do that routine." Hunyo said telling him and Laura finally suggested.

"I guess we can teach him how to dance that song except that sexy dance that I used yesterday, tee hee..."

With that both Hunyo and Laura watch as Jin dances the "Twerk It Like Miley" song but it was different than Laura's. He goes with the taunt referring to his pre-quote and he goes in a sexy dance which makes Xiaoyu blushed in embarrassment while Hwoarang laughs at his rival but being punched in the head by his master Baek. Ryu and Ken became impressed by this as he goes in a pose.

"Wow Jin that's amazing... you really know how to dance. But you need to grind harder on your waist because it's a bit fat." Laura said which makes Jin got blushed.

"..."

"I guess you have to soften your body, you know..." Hunyo commented which Jin got surprised by his comments.

"Do I really need to do that, sensei...?"

"Guys in your age has flexible body to do that. Unlike you, your body structure was big due to your hard training in your own sport." Hunyo sighs as Laura finally decided.

"I guess you can help him to do that."

"Hey, We can imitate him if he does that." Ken said liking Laura's suggestions.

"Maybe big sis can do that, Master." Sean said nicely as Laura tries to play the music from her radio as the trio begins to dance the "Twerk It Like Miley" song.

Ryu and Ken tries to imitate their moves but they successfully do it and Baek was impressed to see them do it as he also imitates much to Hwoarang's discomfort and it was Xiaoyu was making a video with her cellphone to show their performance. After that, Laura finally tells them.

"Make sure to practice... I'll take care of all this dance audition."

"Big sis... what did you do?" Sean asked as Xiaoyu was revealed to take a video on the three of them.

"Wow... Jin, your dance performance are so nice. Your body is like in a raunchy version." Xiaoyu smiled happily causing Jin to get blushed in embarrassment as he playfully charges at Xiaoyu to get her phone to erase the video she had put it.

"Xiao, Give me your phone? How could you?" Jin said blushing as Xiaoyu happily tries to avoid from getting her phone from him.

"No, Jin... It was Laura's idea to take a cellphone video."

"Did you do that on purpose?" Hunyo asked which Laura giggles.

"Boom! Now that's a playful performance so that the managers would be pleased, hee hee..."

"Wow Sean... your sister is much like the succubus that I met." Ken commented to her actions.

As they eat lunch, Jin was visibly upset after what happened earlier and Xiaoyu gives him some tuna sushi.

"I'm sorry, Jin... I didn't have an intention to video at you. Laura just told me to video it so that you can enter the contest."

"She did that on purpose?" Jin wondered as he lowers his head. "Oh no...?"

"Relax, It's not gonna show that on public. A text message can send you if you passed the audition." Xiaoyu said encouraging him as Jin finally eats the tuna sushi and knowingly it was an Oh-Toro.

"Mmm... this is delicious... this tuna sushi really melts in my mouth." Jin smiled as he eats it.

"It's was Mr. Panganiban who made that. He told me to give this to you in case if you were upset earlier. He too got disappointed after he got caught on the video." Xiaoyu said and Jin tells her.

"I guess he and I we're in a same problem."

In the afternoon, The guys are looking at Hunyo who shows the picture of the natives in his country.

"Gosh, old Panganiban... what are you looking like this?" Hwoarang said as Baek was surprised on the costumes.

"Do they really have to wear that, Hunyo?"

"Some natives in my place actually wears that. Unlike people here in Japan it considers as their traditional attire you see." Hunyo said smirking.

"Huh? You mean that skanky outfit you're talking about?" Hwoarang reacted.

"What's skanky you're trying to say, Hwoarang?" Baek wondered as Jin arrives with a towel on his neck after he had taking the shower after what happened earlier.

"That's the fundoshi he's talking about..."

"I hate to say this Baek, if you wear that outfit. What reaction would you make?" Hunyo said in particular making Baek goes blushed while closing his eyes.

"If you're gonna ask me that ridiculous question perhaps wearing that outfit would show more of my own skin? It's better if I'm shirtless rather than showing my bare legs to anyone else."

"Hah! He even say that your butt is like a siupao, hahaha..." Hwoarang laughs intensively as Baek intensively punched him to the head.

"What kind a remark you had said that to me, young man?"

"When did you put that idea, Sensei?" Jin wondered in confusion as Hunyo tells him.

"If some guys in your age have to show how they sexy they are? We're gonna show them how it's done."

Outside of the Mishima Mansion, Juri was watching them and seeing that Jin is entering the dance contest as she thought.

 _Hehehe... I guess the Mishima brat is gonna go on a dance contest. But for red head, he's so funny to do all things...?_

* * *

*The title of the chapter is based on Jessie J's Burnin' Up.

*In a Zumba scene, Jin and the others do some Zumba techniques.


	4. Jin's Practice: Don't Be a Cutie

**Chapter 3:** Jin's Practice: Don't Be a Cutie

Jin eventually leaves the mansion and went to the park to go for a sightseeing. He remembers what Laura did earlier. He saw Hunyo practice dancing as he was seen grinding several times while having earphones on his ear, much to his discomfort. He removes his hood from his hoodie jacket and confronts him.

"Sensei, why are you here and It's embarrassing to dance all by yourself in public?" Jin asked while raising his brow as Hunyo removes his earphones.

"I was trying to think some dance moves that will take part on that dance contest you're entering on."

"Oh?"

"I just left the mansion after I showed both Koreans about the native attires in my place." Hunyo said in a fatherly voice. "I would rather think if I mixed up both traditional attires in both counties."

"Wait a second, you're gonna mixed up with the ridiculous outfit that I wore?" Jin said while his cheeks became rosier.

"It's different than the ones you wore back there, Jin." Hunyo said smiling. "I know Japanese underwear was included on that costume but the outfit I was thinking would be a hybrid type."

"..."

"Anyway, let's get some practice then we'll get back to your mansion." Hunyo said finally changed the subject to which Jin agrees.

Both men now practice their dance moves with the song "Twerk It Like Miley". After for the last 2 hours, both got exhausted as they rest and Hunyo continues to listen to his earphones.

"Sensei, what song are you listening on your earphones?" Jin asked calmly.

"I hate to say this to you, but this song is in my language." Hunyo answered smiling.

"You mean Filipino language?" Jin wondered.

"Yeah... you wanna hear it?"

Hunyo gives the right earphone to Jin to listen and became confused to hear the song with a mix of Filipino and gay language.

"Sensei, that song sounds very gay?" Jin commented which Hunyo tells him.

"Yep, It was really gay, but the dance moves are still there that I performed."

As the two listen the music, Josie arrives and seeing her opportunity to see him and was happy. Until she saw Hunyo teaches Jin how to grind as he did and he successfully do it with the two performs the same movement which Josie became amused to their actions.

Back at the Mishima Mansion that night in the courtyard, Hwoarang is shown to spar with Jin for the second time as they exchange their blows. Hunyo, Baek, Kazumi, Ken, Ryu and Laura watch their spar until Hwoarang was knocked down by Jin with a left straight kick while crossing his arms followed with a knee to the groin sending him in a little distance.

"Whoa... Nice sweep back there, Jin." Ken remarked on his moves.

"He's becomes so improved, I'm impressed..." Ryu said amusing.

"Gah... Man, your moves are getting improved, Kazama..." Hwoarang said as he stands up and clutching his groin which he apologizes.

"Did I overpowered you, Hwoarang? I apologize..."

As Hwoarang forgives him, both saw Josie arrives to see them as she demonstrates her fighting moves and was ready to fight.

"Huh? Not you again, lady?" Hwoarang said as he shakes his head and Josie notices Hunyo was there and became cheerfully happy.

"Manong Jun... you're here too?"

"Josie... did you actually followed me here?" Hunyo said scolding at her. "I don't know what are you trying to pull but why are you here?"

"Uh... I just take the plane to get there..." Josie wondered which Hunyo slaps his head in disappointment.

"Filipino people sometimes have no contentment in financial cost..."

"You know lady, you maybe serious and confident at all. Why don't you get back to your place and-?" Hwoarang angrily said in a brash tone causing Josie to get angry as she grabs his arm and heavily knee to his groin to knock him on the ground. "GAH!"

"Wow.. she got some moves..." Ken said amusing.

"How could you insult me like this? Filipinos should be respected by foreigners like you..." Josie stated. "You would ended up being banned if you insulted us..."

"Sensei, what kind a move did she pull off too?" Jin asked and Hunyo knows her fighting style as he tells them.

"Not just people who mastered Karate, Taekwondo or any different kinds of martial arts. But we have our own sport in my place."

"What do you mean, Hunyo?" Baek strictly said in confusion which Kazumi wants to know as well as Hunyo states.

"Our sport in our place in the Philippines is Eskrima..."

"Es...krima?" Kazumi wondered.

"Cool... I want to see this kind of a fighting style before." Ken said amusing as Ryu also wants to see this fighting style."

"I agree with Ken, Hunyo..."

"Eskrima is a style of combat that emphasize weapons involved in both sticks or knives. In Josie's case, her style is more focused on an unarmed style." Hunyo explained to them. "We can use either a knife or arnis sticks if it's an offensive based. But for her, she relies more on defensive attacks and weapon disarming when unarmed. Even petty thieves would easily beat up with this fighting style. What she did to Hwoarang was? She disarms him and stuns him to the ground with a heavy blow to the groin."

"Wow, that's an incredible fighting style..." Jin said became amused to her fighting style.

"But for some reason, her style mixes with Kickboxing making her style into an Eskrima-based Kickboxing." Hunyo said and decides to face her. "Sorry for Hwoarang for letting his cocky attitude towards you. But you have to show me what you got...?"

"Manong Jun..." Josie said and accepts his challenge. "Okay, I'm ready to fight!"

"Next time, you don't have to call me an old man in our language...?" Hunyo sighed as both begins to fight as they exchange their blows.

Josie manages to pull her combos at him with an uppercut followed with a knee mixes with a quick punch and a kick along with a quick jab and left roundhouse letting him bounced as she performs a low kick followed with rolling straight kick. Hunyo quickly recovers and he counters her with the same combo as Jin's and executing two straight kicks and another kick to send her in a little distance. Josie then activates her Rage Art to defeat him.

"Get ready to fly!" Josie attempts to make an uppercut on Hunyo as he dodges and angrily retaliates the same attack.

"Sorry, Josie... But I'm not gonna fly!"

Hunyo finally executes a straight upper punch at her and executes a few jabs followed with a series of kicks and lands a devastating straight thrust towards Josie to the groin knocking her out in a distance.

"WAHHHH!"

 _"Hay nako!?"_ (Oh no!?) Jin eventually speaks of their language as he soon covers his mouth with both of his hands.

"Awww... I lost, sob..." Josie cries for losing and Hunyo finally helps her.

"I just hate a girls would easily cry for their losses."

When Hunyo let Josie to get back on her feet, both saw Hwoarang and Kazumi are scolding at Jin for speaking in a different language much to their surprise.

"Kazama! What did you say something in their fight? Spit it out, would ya?"

"I've never seen you spoke in a different language, my grandson." Kazumi said as she demands to know. "We normally speak our native language, but how did you learn to speak in a different languages."

"Uhhhh... Just like Xiao when she spends time in Japan for two years to learn Japanese language." Jin said as he shyly laughs. "I just learn how to speak Filipino but only a bit..."

With his word, Hwoarang becomes disappointed while Kazumi shakes her head and angrily reacts by this.

"That's not fair, Kazama... Koreans like us also speaks their languages too."

With that commotion, Juri arrives and attempts to ambush them which they dodge as Juri does a sexy dance with a song "Twerk it Like Miley".

"Hey, red head... long time no see... I'm in a mood for some fun."

"Kazama... you better get back to the mansion with your grandma. I'm gonna fight Juri right here." Hwoarang said telling to his rival which Jin agrees as he and Kazumi leave.

"Hwoarang... don't get too friendly on Juri. Or else, I would disciplined you with a thousand push ups..." Baek threatens Hwoarang not to trust Juri.

"Uh, who is she?" Josie wondered as Hunyo pushes her away.

"I've never seen her before..." Laura smirks as Ryu tells her.

"We better let them fight alone..."

As everyone leaves the courtyard, Juri and Hwoarang begins to exchange their kicks and Juri attempts to knock him with a Senpusha which Hwoarang dodges and he goes with a combo of punches followed with heel drop and several kicks during his Flamingo stance. Juri attempts to knock him with her Shikusen mixes with Second Impact and Third Strike as Hwoarang manages to knock her with single kick to the neck.

"Ugh... why you?"

"You haven't changed, Juri... You made me mauled by my Master and Kim Kaphwan because of you. You made me ended up in a bad Christmas."

"Oh that... I was enjoying when you were around." Juri said in a sultry manner which makes Hwoarang get angry.

"Oh shut up, Juri..."

Hwoarang eventually goes for a heel smash which Juri dodges as her Feng Shui Engine was activated which she challenges him.

"Come here, Hwoarang... show me what you got? You got some kicks... I was expecting you to challenge me."

"Not this time, Juri!" Hwoarang goes for several kicks as both continues to exchange their kicks until Juri manages to knock him with a reverse kick followed with two kicks in mid-air. Hwoarang counters her with a Human Cannonball. "The only Taekwondo master that I ended up losing is my master! Not even for you, Juri!"

"Hmmm... Not bad... Are you sure you're gonna beat me if I'm fast enough by this?"

"This fight would be ridiculous... because you're cheating. You became fast because of your pink glow on your left eye." Hwoarang reacted as Juri manages to caress his cheek.

"You're such a bully... I'm totally in a mood for fun."

"Grr..." Hwoarang angrily goes for a kick as Juri quickly dodges due to her Feng Shui Engine as she retaliates with another Shikusen as Hwoarang avoids the move.

"Oh, Hwoarang... I know you were out there... Come out..." Juri said with a flirty attitude as Hwoarang is behind her as he quickly removes the neck part of her purple dodou that she wears as the straps of her dodou got removed on the back to render her topless as Juri becomes angrily embarrassed while covering her breast knowing that it was the same trick as he previously did to her. "Why you?"

"Oh dear me... I know you got screwed if I did that to you Juri. You're so cute if you're mad, hahaha..." Hwoarang laughs while handling her dodou as he quickly runs away causing Juri to chase him while covering her breast.

"Get back with my dodou, you pervert...?"

"Hahaha... I knew you got into my old trick, Juri. You wouldn't dare not to tickle me again..." Hwoarang laughs intensively but ends up got tripped for the second time which Juri manages to tackle him as they ended up rolling in a pool side as she slaps his buttocks while she hustles him for the second time.

"You know, red head... I won't forgive you for what you did... Now I can do something privately to you again."

Juri now tickles at him at his torso which makes Hwoarang quickly laughs intensively from her as she removes his dobok and continues to tickle his armpits.

"Hey hey... don't remove my dobok, Juri, Uhahahahaha... knock it off, Juri! You're tickling me any further... hahaha..."

"Tee hee hee... We both had the same pants, red head..." Juri giggles in flirtatious manner as she points out his taekwondo pants.

"Huh? Hey hey... not my pants, Juri... Don't tell me you're gonna take that off too?" Hwoarang reacted which Juri continues to tickle him any further before she does. "Hahahahaha Cut it out, Juri... hahaha... It tickles me... hahahahahaha...!"

At the Mishima Mansion, Josie enjoys eating Flosses after she was defeated and Jin wants to get the last Cheese Floss which Hunyo takes it.

"Sensei, that's my Floss..."

"You're going to get that first..." Hunyo smirks as Jin attempts to get the floss as Hunyo dodges his swift hands but Jin quickly gets it. "What the?"

"My father easily took half of my hotdogs way too fast. I think you're too easy." Jin said in arrogance as he eats the Cheese Floss which Hunyo didn't care and replies.

"You definitely love Cheese Floss..."

"Hey guys... I have good news. Looks like Jin got passed the audition." Laura said in a lively tone which everyone are excited.

"All right... now he needs to practice that move before our conference." Ken said excitedly as Sean smiles.

"I knew my sister has a live charisma."

Jin finally made up his mind and he is ready to practice the dance moves that both Hunyo and Laura taught him.

* * *

*The title of the chapter is the English term of "Wag Kang Pabebe"

*In Wag Kang Pabebe music video, other minor characters are shown to eat mamon while in this chapter Jin is eating the Cheese Floss bread rather than a mamon.

*Josie knocks Hwoarang with her grappling move knowing of his insults, referring to Jennifer Laude's fiancé who physically beats a Filipino soldier resulting him being deported to Germany and permanently bans of entering the Philippines.

*Jin's way of speaking Filipino language to Hunyo and Josie's fight referring to the Japanese comedian and actor, Jacky Woo.


	5. Dance Showdown: Black Magic

**Chapter 4:** Dance Showdown: Black Magic

At the pool side, Juri is shown to cover her breast with Hwoarang's dobok and it reveals that she didn't remove his taekwondo pants which Hwoarang becomes exhausted after laughing so many times.

"I thought you would remove my pants, Juri..." Hwoarang panted while lying down.

"Well... It would be a huge embarrassment if I did to you." Juri replied and realizing of his problems. "It would be a big disgrace to your master if I completely humiliated at you."

"..."

"You said earlier that the only taekwondo fighter who gonna beat you up was your master?" Juri said as Hwoarang tells her.

"I said that because we're both taekwondo practitioners or a prodigy to make things equal to win. But for my master he's much tougher than I am and I ended up losing."

"Hehehe... I guess my father was like that too, Hwoarang." Juri said as she lowers her head. Hwoarang stands up as he put both of his hands on his head.

"Oh great, my master is gonna kill me if I make friends with you. He's gonna punish me with a thousand push-ups. Just like I did when I wanted to cheer him up."

"What do you mean by that?" Juri wondered in a sultry manner.

"He's just like you but very tragic in his case." Hwoarang said knowing of his master's past.

"You mean his parents are killed by Bison too?"

"No, Juri... It was a tragic accident. He accidentally killed his father in a sparring session when he was a kid and he started a rampage of destroying several dojangs including the Laws. Until his behavior subsides to forgive himself." Hwoarang said sadly. "He told me after I became his closest student before he was attacked by the ancient God of fighting and ends up in a coma for years. I wanted to have revenge on that monster but Kazama kills it to avenge his beloved mother."

"The Mishima brat means something to do with his beloved ones." Juri remarked and Hwoarang returns her dodou back to her.

"Here, you can have it..."

"Thanks..."

Hwoarang wasn't looking at Juri who begins to put her purple dodou back on as he watches on the night skies.

The next morning at the park side, Xiaoyu, Josie, Laura and Sean are watching both Jin and Hunyo are practicing "Twerk It Like Miley" dance.

"Okay boys... you need to soften up the moves."

"So it is true that this Japanese guy over there is entering that contest. It reminds me of "That's my Bae"." Josie said cheerfully as Jin removes his shirt after getting sweaty during the practice.

"Gosh, Jin... You got to do it..." Xiaoyu cheered.

"Oh well... showing your muscles in public really needs drastic measures." Hunyo sighs as he tells Laura. "Laura I'll tell you something after the practice. He and I were gonna showdown dancing in no shirts."

When Hunyo begins to remove his yellow short sleeve openly button shirt and a pale blue undershirt, Laura became impressed about his suggestions as Sean wonders what it is.

"Say big sis... what's the suggestion of Mr. Panganiban's idea?"

"Tee hee... Well it was the first time they would wear native clothes in his country." Laura answered. "Maybe he's gonna show it to me..."

"Okay, Jin... Whoever gets burned up some a bit of calories, wins..." Hunyo said which Jin smirks while commenting him.

"Sensei... you're pretty serious when you challenged me. Fine, your build is just like my father's."

"Uh... Xiaoyu is your name, right. I think your friend over there almost showing his butt cracks..." Josie nudges at Xiaoyu which she blushes after seeing him.

"Not just being too bare... I just love his butt..."

As Hunyo played the "Twerk it Like Miley" song, both men are now seen dancing with a different routine as their arms are like maracas along with their feet then grinding both of their arms and going a cowboy Get Busy routine mixed with fast dance routine. Both now does snapping their fingers while doing some sexy dances as they tap together and both make a pose.

"Bravo... you boys have to grind some more..." Laura compliments their dance performance as she grinds with static electricity.

"Uh, big sis... your showing your electricity powers on them." Sean said worried to his older sister and both are having a fist bump after what they did.

After the practice, everyone are eating some Flosses as Xiaoyu tastes it which is delicious.

"Mmmm... this is so good. I've never seen this bread store is popular in Japan."

"It also has in my place too. But it has lots in the capital of my country." Josie smiled happily as Jin came to see them while the sleeves of his black shirt tied into a bandanna on his neck.

"Xiao, how did you get some Flosses?"

"Jin, Mr. Panganiban just bought it for all of us. I think Sean just got some Cheese Floss." Xiaoyu said telling him. Jin becomes dismayed when Sean ate some Cheese Floss.

"Mmmm...the Cheese Floss is so good. I've never seen this one before." Sean chomps a lot of Cheese Floss until Jin is behind him which he scolds him. "Hey why don't you get it on your own?"

"Oh really? You just ate one, Sean? Don't you know that bread is my Floss?" Jin angrily raises his brow which Sean becomes scared as both are seen chasing each other for the Cheese Floss.

"Oooh... so that's why you made an idea wearing these native clothes." Laura smiled amusing at Hunyo's ideas. "That wardrobe sounds pretty funny when they wore that."

"Let's just say we're gonna make it a hybrid version of it. A mix up of a Japanese fundoshi and an Ifugao wardrobe." Hunyo said smiling as both noticed a red lightning sparks as it shows that Jin beats Sean for the Cheese Floss.

"It's hard to say that this Jin fellow is a big fan of cheese bread." Laura remarked as Hunyo shakes his head.

Back at the Mishima Mansion, Baek, Ken and Hunyo are ready to go for the conference as everyone is worried for their safety.

"Listen, Hwoarang... don't put to cocky behavior towards everybody here including your rival, understand." Baek said telling him.

"Sean, you have to practice your moves properly. Ryu is gonna teach you how." Ken said nicely.

"Hey, Hunyo... you look pretty tired and full of sweat. What just happened to you?" Baek asked as Hunyo tells him.

"Jin and I usually going dance practice in the park with the girls."

"Really?" Ken surprised.

"I just made a practice with him for his dance contest. So that, he will remember it." Hunyo said smirking.

"Master, okay... I'm not gonna show off my brash attitude of mine." Hwoarang said calmly as the trio are now leaving.

"I hope Ken is okay for the conference..." Ryu said calmly and Jin senses more danger is about to approach.

That night at the courtyard, the Matsuda siblings are sparring with their moves. Sean attempts to make a strike at his older sister with a Dragon Smash as Laura manages to counter him as she uses her feet to grab his arm and knocks him on the ground, hurting his arm.

"Oww... careful sis, you're smashing my arm?" Sean said hurting.

"Looks like you turned into Ken's apprentice, little brother." Laura commented on his fighting style as she releases him on her grasp as Sean clutches his arm.

"Yeah... but I ended up losing... the championship."

"You have to train yourself, little brother... A lack of training would make you like a loser." Laura said encourages her younger brother as Sean seriously agrees.

Therefore, both siblings heard Hwoarang's laugh and seeing that Jin was grinding with a cutie dance much to their surprise. (Jin does the "Wag Kang Pabebe" dance)

"Hey Jin, who taught you to dance like that. It's more sexier..." Laura asked in a lively tone as Jin replies.

"It was Sensei who taught me that."

"Man, Kazama... Can you teach me that? It would be funny if we learn that." Hwoarang said wanted to learn the move.

"Hey, I agree with him too." Sean said as Laura would imitate them.

"Hey... I think I'll emulate if you guys are gonna do that."

With that, Jin allows them to learn the dance move as he continues performing cutie dance as Laura does imitating them as both Sean and Hwoarang are constantly laughing when they did. As their dance is much like a being hit by a black magic. At the bushes, Juri watches them as she too imitates the dance move.

"Hehe... now that's a ridiculous dance... some sort of a sexy dance..." Juri giggles to herself playfully as she continues to watch them.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*This chapter is based on "Black Magic" by Little Mix

*The dance moves that Jin and Hunyo performs is Alden Richard's dance performance during the grand finals of the dance segment "That's My Bae".

*Jin wears one of his customizations in Tekken 7 during the bulletin board battle against Lucky Chloe.

*Josie also mentions the dance segment during this chapter.

*For the first time, Laura demonstrating one of her moves in Street Fighter V against her younger brother Sean.


	6. A Perfect Christmas: The Conversation

**Chapter 5:** A Perfect Christmas: The Conversation

Arriving at their destination to the leadership conference, Hunyo sees this is similar to the ones he enters the retreat as the arrival of Lei Wulong came to see them.

"You guys are invited too?"

"Well if isn't Detective Lei Wulong, you are also included in the conference." Baek said knowing of his presence.

"Hey you're the same guy who helped us back in Korea, right. You're still the same appearance as Jackie Chan." Ken smiled nicely as Hunyo became dismayed by this.

"I know the two of us would take care of things. Do we start now?"

"I have many reasons why I decide to enter the conference. Because it was my mission to take down a strange organization who runs this conference." Lei said telling them.

"How do you say it was strange?" Ken asked as Lei continues to tell them.

"The most important thing is whoever is the behind the conference is the real culprit. According to the intel, they say some masters of different kinds of martial arts was missing during the conference and I believe this case would be kidnapping."

"Looks like we need to investigate the conference first."

* * *

At the courtyard after they made a ridiculous dance practice, Hwoarang, Sean, Laura and Jin are sitting on the floor in exhaustion as Ryu shows up to see them tired.

"Whoa... everyone seems tired."

"Hey, Ryu... what are you doing here? What training did you made today?" Sean asked as Ryu calmly answers.

"I was only meditating until I heard all of you got laugh so loud."

"That's when I do the grinding dance, Ryu." Jin said while lowering his head. "I do that for the contest."

"So that's why all of you are laughing just for that dance." Ryu wondered in confusion as Hwoarang slaps Sean's arm which he got hurt.

"Say, Brazilian kid... Looks like you got worn out during your training, isn't it?"

"Careful...? My arm still hurts..."

"Sean, what happened to your arm? Who did that to you?" Jin asked calmly as Sean tells him.

"It was big sis when we spar together, Jin."

"Man, if I were you... I would end up being traumatized..." Hwoarang said scarily as Ryu notices Laura is a powerful fighter as he sits down on the ground.

"Looks like your sister appears much powerful as I thought."

"Now that my master and anyone else just went to the conference. What are you going to do if you win the contest, Kazama?" Hwoarang said as Jin replies in a sigh.

"I have many things that I would think about in winning the dance contest."

"..."

"Since it's going to be Christmas soon, I have plenty of suggestions to make. It's not just about what we did in the comfort dinner with my own family but without my father and grandfather." Jin said as he remembers the dinner scene. "It's kinda ridiculous if we quickly get some viands from my mother's sukiyaki in a ridiculous speed. The worst of all, my half-uncle didn't get any. He was lucky that he got few of them left."

"Whoa... now that was a ridiculous dinner." Hwoarang amused on his rival's word as Laura gets excited by this.

"You know what, if we did like Jin mentioned. It would be ridiculous enough to get some food. You have to be quick enough like a lightning bolt."

"Our grandfather does that, big sis." Sean said as Jin continues to explain.

"I just tried a Filipino style Christmas tradition when I stayed in Sensei's place. The food is very good, but it was my first time to eat their Christmas ham. I would think if Sensei would do their traditional fireworks although it can hurt somebody."

"Hey, I just want to try that Filipino Christmas tradition, Kazama..." Hwoarang said as he complains. "I got a bad Christmas because of Juri. I just want to try that too."

"Sounds pretty good to try that, Jin." Sean smiled as Ryu also agrees.

"Well I want to try that too if it's tasty."

"Very well... let's just say we're gonna make a perfect Christmas just for all of us." Jin smiled excitedly until the arrival of his grandmother and alongside is Hunyo's wife, Marissa.

"Uh, Jin... someone wants to see you."

"Are you my husband's student?" Marissa asked as Jin nods which she becomes angry to Hunyo's disappearance. "I spend my plane ticket to get here and to look for him. He never say something that he's gonna leave."

"Uh... I'm so sorry, Mrs. Panganiban... but Sensei was already at the conference." Jin said as he stands up and apologizes while bowing in respect. "It was my fault to taking him in Japan by private jet. I know his problems one bit. He's got some financial trouble when he scolds at his fellow professors. But he was given an invitation."

"It's okay... I never seen you were so polite to take him here. You know a conference is the same as staying in retreat." Marissa said nicely.

"Really?" Jin wondered.

"Hunyo actually fed up doing these retreat activities. That's why he decided not to do this again. Now that he went to the conference because of that."

"Wow... I've never seen Hunyo has a wife before." Laura said amusing.

"That retreat sounds like a three-day vacation." Kazumi said calmly and Jin finally made up his mind as he patted his fist.

"That's right... Let's just say, I want to put Sensei with his wife together in a perfect exquisite Christmas dinner. What do you say, everyone?"

"Sounds interesting... I never tried an exquisite Christmas dinner before? That was a nice suggestion you have there, Jin." Ryu said smiling.

"Hey... I want to try that too." Hwoarang said happily.

"I guess I'll agree with that suggestion." Sean said smiling.

"Sounds pretty good to me, little brother." Laura said happily.

That night, Jin is shown in his sleepwear which is a black zippered pants with silver flame designs in each sides with a red tie at the center and black flip flops. He was practicing the "Twerk It Like Miley" dance. Sweat is evaporating on his body when he heavily practice the dance moves. Therefore, Xiaoyu arrives to see him who cannot sleep in the night as Jin stopped when he turns off the radio.

"Xiao..."

"You practicing so late... you better get to sleep, Jin." Xiaoyu said worried as Jin looked at her having her hair down in her sleeping attire.

The two stayed together as they lay down on the floor while looking at the stars. Jin becomes worried for his teacher and his own wife getting problems which Xiaoyu is with him.

"I really miss Sensei after he left so early with Baek and Masters. I wonder what happened to him in the conference."

"You know what, I've experience how Mrs. Panganiban's behavior looks like. If we get married and have a children, all things are gonna change." Xiaoyu said knowing of Marissa's behavior as Jin gets up.

"When did you have ideas like that, Xiao? I'm not ready for my responsibilities yet." Jin said coldly to her as Xiaoyu gets up and reacted.

"That's not what I mean...? It's Mrs. Panganiban..."

"Oh?"

"She was so worried for her husband. I could not bear it if she was upset." Xiaoyu said sadly. "I just wanted to help her too."

"If only if the two of them are going to be together? This is what I'm planning to do." Jin said as he closes his eyes. "This is my Christmas wish, Xiao. I just don't want those two would make a huge quarrel with each other. I don't want them to meet the same fate as what my mother and my father do."

"Jin..."

"I keep practicing because I need to focus to win the contest. That's why I'm practicing so late." Jin said telling her and Xiaoyu wants to support him.

"If you and Mr. Panganiban are gonna win... I will support you. I know Mrs. Panganiban would be surprised to see her husband's performance."

"You think you would support me, Xiao." Jin said blushing.

"Of course, I do..." Xiaoyu said happily as Jin stands up and finally accepts her support.

"All right... I accept your support. As long as everyone won't try to pull off against me."

"Thank you, Jin..."

Suddenly, a phone call was ringing at Jin's cellphone as he takes it and receives the call as the caller revealed to be Hunyo.

"Hello..."

"Jin, listen carefully... I just found out who's behind the conference." Hunyo said in a serious tone.

"Sensei..."

"During the first assembly of the conference. That man is more notorious, he must be the one who sends Rig to destroy the concert dome back in Korea. His name is Victor Donovan."

"What!?"

"He's the leader of the MIST operations group that he sends his son to destroy dojangs in Korea. But right now, I feel something sinister would come too far from them." Hunyo said informing them. "Don't worry about us... We'll investigate for ourselves."

"Wait, Sensei... There's something you must tell me..." Jin said as it cut off the chat which he becomes worried by this. "Victor Donovan... is Rig's father?"

"Who was he?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"I don't know... but I heard about him that he's a former leader of DOATEC now is the current leader of the MIST." Jin said knowing of their new enemy.

"So that means..."

"We have to warn Ryu and the others, Xiao. We have to take research about our new enemy." Jin said seriously as Xiaoyu agrees with him.

* * *

*The title of the chapter is reference to Jose Mari Chan's one of his traditional Christmas songs, "A Perfect Christmas"

*Their group conversation is based on Wang's ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*The way Jin and Xiaoyu watching stars at night is a reference to the 2015 remake "Pangako Sa Yo" where Yna Macaspac and Angelo Buenavista are watching stars.

*Xiaoyu gives Jin some full support in the contest which Jin agrees to her is a reference to her ending in Tekken 6 which she wants to stand by him while trying to stop him from jumping to the edge which Jin ends up hugging her despite the whole event she had made was a dream.


	7. The Enemy's Secrets: Just Desserts

**Chapter 6:** The Enemy's Secrets: Just Desserts

The next day, Jin was researching about Victor Donovan who is the head of the organization called MIST after he defeated his son Rig during the PSY's concert in his hometown in South Korea. He discovers that he was a former head of DOATEC who are experimenting ninjas into their own test subjects as powerful beings. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu came to see him after seeing their new enemy.

"Kazama... who is that old geezer?"

"Victor Donovan is Rig's father and he was the current head of MIST organization. He must be the one who send Rig to destroy dojangs in Seoul and trying to blow everyone up in PSY's concert in that dome." Jin answered in a serious tone.

"So Mr. Panganiban was telling the truth then...?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"Wait a sec...? That must be it... I think Sensei and Masters might be in the conference. Looks like it was a trapped set up by them." Jin said sensing their plans.

"Kazama... you don't mean that my master was...?"

"Are you saying that Master Ken was trapped in a conference?" Sean quickly arrives after hearing their conversation. "That's impossible... without him, no one's gonna train me real big."

"I believe Sensei knows what they are up against. But I want to save him from their clutches." Jin sighed as he closes his eyes.

Back at the conference, Ken, Baek are clapping as Hunyo goes for the routine so that Jin, Hwoarang and Sean would practice as Lei arrives who manages to get through the deep hole.

"Hey guys... I just found something in here..."

As they stopped dancing, Ken wonders why the police detective is able to get down below.

"Lei... don't tell me we're going down at this minute?" Baek reacted as Hunyo decides to get down.

"I guess I'll get down, Mr. Detective... what's your discovery?"

"If you wanna see for yourself then go on then." Lei said telling him as Hunyo agrees.

"I never thought that Victor Donovan was the one who made a leadership conference retreat."

As they get down they manage to get through the bowels of the facility. Hunyo manages to subdue one of the soldiers and steals their ID. When he swipes the ID he manages to open. But to their discovery it was the missing masters of different fighting styles from all over the globe are inside the capsules which they were chosen as candidates but as their test subjects.

"No way... so that's why they held the conference retreat just to turn them into test subjects. This isn't right..." Hunyo said in a horrible shock as Lei tells him.

"According to the intel, Donovan was the former head of DOATEC before Fame's daughter Helena Douglas replace him. I believe that he must be talking to his son about the Phase 4 project."

"That bastard needs to be stopped. Now I realizes that this whole conference was only just a set up for their lab experiments." Hunyo said showing his grief after seeing their victims.

"So what did you do after you called Jin back there, Hunyo?" Lei asked as Hunyo answers.

"I just inform him about Victor Donovan. That man we saw in the cafeteria. I believe he was responsible for all this mess."

At the ice cream shop, Jin and Xiaoyu are eating a single parfait as they shared each other. Xiaoyu was saddened when Jin is upset about Hunyo's call last night.

"Still bothered last night, Jin. You haven't ate too much food only that you are just practicing with the other two's moves."

"It was sent by Sensei, Xiao. That dance move they put was funny. Hwoarang goes laughing so hard when he does that." Jin said but sadly lowers his head. "I have to save him before it's too late for us."

Suddenly, a white clad Italian man appear who is talking to his own group much to their surprise and the man turns out to be Claudio Serafino.

"I'm sure that most performers in the dance competition are here. But don't worry, they won't stand a chance against me."

"Can you believe what he said that, Jin? He speaks way sarcastic..." Xiaoyu said remarking on Claudio's behavior as Jin let out his sigh.

"Ignore him, Xiao. He's just trying to show how arrogant he is when he competes in."

"I heard all about you... you are also competing in a dance competition, eh?" Claudio said as he looked at both of them while flicking his hair. "You see, as a member of the Anti-Devil Gene organization, I know for sure that I can purge people who has the Devil Gene with my Sirius Purification Sorcery."

"An Anti Devil-Gene organization? Don't tell me that you're gonna fight me here?" Jin said while raising his brow.

"Just relax, duckbutted cutie boy... I guess my mockery at you will never give in. If you compete at the dance competition then I will beat you. You better prepare yourself." Claudio said making Jin angry as his spikes of his hair became wiggled. "I'd better leave then... I just want to win that competition. Good luck with you then..."

"Jin, you better calm down... You shouldn't listen to his words." Xiaoyu said worried for his condition as Jin stopped when Claudio left as he sadly tells her.

"You were right, Xiao. If I continue to get mad at him I would force myself to turn into the devil. However, if I do that, I'm sure Claudio would kill me for good."

"I finally get it... the parfait that you order is an Oreo Parfait, right. That means we're gonna wear a trendy Panda attire." Xiaoyu said finally made up an idea.

"When did you get that idea, Xiao?" Jin wondered as Xiaoyu childishly tells him.

"Come on, you got to wear that, Jin. I just remembered Panda when I let Miharu to take care of her."

"Okay okay... I'll try wearing it later. But first, we have to get back to the mansion." Jin said calmly agrees which makes Xiaoyu happy.

Back at the conference, Baek and Ken are furious to hear their motives after Hunyo and Lei discovers their secret facility.

"Damn it... I never thought this mole head was a piece of trash." Baek said while angrily kicks through the wall as it breaks.

"So it was trap after all... What do we do then?"

"Looks like we're gonna inform the Interpol about this. Let's just say... we're gonna save the test subjects and destroy their facilities." Lei said as Hunyo stands up finally decides to save the victims.

"We might as well wear a white and black attire is much based of a Yin and Yang balance. I've got a plenty of preparations to get rid of Victor and his annoying son."

"What do you mean, Hunyo?" Ken wondered as Hunyo shows a Judas' Belt much to everyone's horrible shock.

"Hunyo, don't tell me that you brought those dangerous fireworks in your place? These things are not allowed to brought in the airport, you should be ashamed of yourself?" Baek said angrily on Hunyo's things which he tells him.

"Since Jin gave me a free private jet ride. I brought things before I went off with them in Japan. The Judas' Belt I brought was just a thousand rounds. If you light it with your lighter near you it's gonna blow you away. The worst thing is you might lose each of your fingers when you get hit."

"Whoa... now that's a powerful firework." Ken commented as Lei made an idea.

"That's it... we're gonna make a distraction or a quick detonator to destroy the facility after we save the victims."

"But first... we need to contact Jin and the others about this. It's going to be in 2 days before the dance competition." Hunyo said telling them.

"I just hope you might contact Hwoarang too, Hunyo. It would be a one hell of an ambush to them." Baek said informing him as Hunyo agrees.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The title of chapter is based on Dawin feat. Silento's Dessert

*The Oreo Parfait is a reference to their Panda motif third outfits in Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection

*Claudio Serafino makes an appearance to this crossover chapter.

*The secret facility that Victor Donovan held the conference is a reference to the Wicked organization in the movie, Maze Runner film series.

*Jin and Hunyo also mentions Rig Donovan in Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special.


	8. Practice Breaks Free

**Chapter 7:** Practice Breaks Free

At the courtyard, Jin, Hwoarang and Sean are practice dancing for his dance contest. Jin was trying to set up the introduction for his dance moves. Afterwards, the trio are seen sitting down in exhaustion.

"Whoa... that practice is gonna take time for us..." Sean said in exhaustion.

"Kazama, It's going to be 2 days before the contest. We still have a bit more time..." Hwoarang said as Jin raises his brow remembering what Claudio had said to him earlier.

"I'm sure Claudio appears to be a tough performer, Hwoarang. We have to do our best."

"Hey, boys..." Laura appears to see them and to inform that Hunyo was calling them in Skype. "Hunyo was looking for you, Jin. Ryu and Josie are already there."

At Jin's room, everyone are gathered to see Hunyo which he uses his mobile phone via Skype app.

"So Victor Donovan was behind the kidnapping of several masters of different fighting styles. How could he do such a thing?" Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"I realizes what kind a man he put us through... He must have a grudge towards the ninjas who makes them as his own experiments. Now that he really takes it from us too." Hunyo said in a serious tone. "Every candidates during the conference are chosen to proceed. But they don't even know that they will be experimented by them. It appears that they're making a super-powered fighters."

"Are they crazy... If master was in this mess then I have to save him...?" Hwoarang said gritted his teeth.

"I'll be alright, Hwoarang..." Baek replied as Hunyo is with him. "I know for sure Hunyo has his own plans in order to infiltrate this facility and to rescue fellow masters. I cannot let these fools would turn us into vegetables."

"But not to worry, I already contacted Chun-Li about this incident too." Ken said in a calm and mild tone.

"The conference was in Tokyo Tower... I'll be waiting until I'm ready to begin with." Hunyo said smirking as Jin finally gets it.

"Okay... I know that place... It was a bit far in G-Corporation headquarters. Alright, we'll go there."

"By the way, Jin... did you get the dance moves I sent you?" Hunyo asked as Jin smirks.

"Yeah... I got it."

"Good... You might even investigate the place if you like. Good luck..." Hunyo smiled before finally cut off their chat.

"Tokyo Tower was held in that conference. That must be a bit far from here." Ryu wondered while having his arm crossed.

"We might able to investigate that place. I really thought that this conference was a simple retreat." Jin said in a thinking pose. "But somehow... they have hidden secrets beneath that tower."

"Let's just say our dance practice is a total break free for us." Hwoarang said as he smirks. "I guess we're gonna investigate that place."

"Uh... you two... I think this Filipino lady appears to know that place. She must be the one who put Mr. Hunyo into trouble." Sean said and they noticed Josie had done it.

"It is all my fault... I shouldn't give the letter to Manong Jun...? I did not know that he would be experimented like the rest... I'm so stupid, sob..." Josie blames herself for doing it as she cries which Jin became sympathy towards her as he patted her in encouragement.

"It's not your fault, Josie... They are the ones should be blame not you. They're just using you so that Sensei would be urge to get through the conference."

"B-But, Jin... I just..." Josie said sadly as Jin encourages her.

"I know someone like Sensei would never do such a thing. He also understands you too. Now tell me who made you send the letter to Sensei after Hwoarang and I were sparring."

"Well... it was that cute Canadian man... I met that person when I heard several masters are missing in the news. He told me about the missing people and he knows that Manong Jun was his target. He gave me the letter to me in order to sent where he was currently working." Josie explained sadly. "But when I found him, he was just like you and being too serious on fighting. But was too harsh to other professors. Then after, I met you foreign people here where he usual stay at the roof access."

"Canadian man? You mean Raven?" Hwoarang reacted and Jin realizes it was Rig.

"Rig Donovan... That bastard that I defeated when he attempts to kill everyone by detonating them during PSY's concert. I can't believe he would use Josie just to make my teacher becomes his father's experiment. He's gonna pay for this."

"So what now then...?"

"We're going to investigate Tokyo Tower... I won't tolerate Rig's dirty tricks anymore. Just like others people like Josie are able to hypnotize and to steal their belongings." Jin said angrily as Ryu decides to go with them.

At Tokyo Tower where they held the conference, Jin pretends as the head of the Zaibatsu wearing his CEO outfit which Hwoarang and Ryu are with him.

"I don't get it, Kazama is able to get through."

"That's our cue, come on..."

At the cafeteria, the four men are watching the turn of the events as Victor appears along with his son Rig.

"Okay Rig... do it..."

"All right, the next five is next in line. Get in..."

The five group are soon chosen which Hunyo wanted to know how they are trying to do.

"For tomorrow, will be another five candidates." Victor stated as both leave with the five of them.

The trio manages to get in the facility and Ryu notices that his best friend was in trouble.

"I never seen this place looks just like I was captured by the S.I.N." Ryu wondered and Jin saw five candidates are chosen by both Rig and Victor which he ordered their soldiers to electrocuted them with their stun rods much to their horrible shock.

"So Josie was right... She was truly used by Rig so that Sensei would be ended up like the rest."

"Grr... I'm gonna tear these guys apart if something happens to my master?" Hwoarang said gritted angrily as Jin stops him.

"Shh... be quiet..."

"Look at this... There was hole on the ceiling." Ryu points out and Jin realizes that Hunyo can get through there.

"I think Sensei would get through this. Come on, we might able to get through their cells."

Back at the rooms, Hunyo, Baek, Lei and Ken are dismayed after seeing this happen in the cafeteria until Jin, Hwoarang and Ryu arrived at the scene.

"Jin... what are you doing here?"

"We came here to get you out of here..." Jin said telling him.

"Yeah, master... I can't let these idiots putting you down like a vegetable." Hwoarang replies seriously.

"Ryu, You're with Jin..." Ken said calmly.

"I know exactly what they did to the five chosen candidates in the conference." Jin said as he reveals to them. "They're going to be stunned and taken to the facility where they can be experimented by them. That's what they did."

"Those wretched bastards... I'll never forgive them for this." Baek said furiously as Hunyo tells Jin.

"You have to inform them about what you see. I can do the rest of the things."

"But Sensei...?"

"We're gonna broke free if I already settled everything. I finally made preparations..." Hunyo said smirking.

"Sensei, Josie had finally tells us everything. She was used by Rig just to get through that place. She was tricked by him so that she would lead you here." Jin said after Josie admits everything Hunyo becomes angered after knowing that Josie was used.

"You know how Filipinos are easily get tricked or being stolen from their hypnotism. That's what Rig did to her. You need some back up along with the Interpol so that both Rig and Victor are taken down for the count. I'll never forgive him for tricking women and children."

"You have to wear a panda motif, sensei... That's what I'm gonna wear for tonight's contest." Jin said as Hunyo agrees.

"Don't worry... I already prepared your costume like we are. Now you have to get back and fast."

"We'll take care of everything, Ryu." Ken said in delight as Ryu agrees.

"Okay..."

As the trio leaves, Hunyo finally completed his plans to stop both Rig and Victor for their actions as well as tricking Josie to them.

"Just like Kazuya who made Xiaoyu to employ for them to spy on Jin's deceased old friend." Hunyo remarks about Kazuya's actions.

After they fail to get them, one of the soldiers found them as the trio manage to disperse them in time as they quickly escape the premises. Sean manages to make a black out towards the whole facility allowing the trio to escape as they regroup and return to the mansion. Back at the Mishima Mansion, Jin decides what to do after their escape.

"Thanks to you, Sean... you save us big time." Hwoarang said while he makes him a playful noogie.

"Uh... That's not me who made that idea... it's big sis..."

"Laura..."

"Well at least our enemy knows what are you guys are up to."

"I guess Rig would be very pissed after we came to get through Sensei. This is according to my own terms." Jin said as he smirks. "Sensei would never get tricked if he's too good to deceive his enemies. But I can do this... my way."

"So what do we do then?" Ryu asked as Jin replies.

"If my dance practice is complete then we'll infiltrate Rig's place."

With that Jin becomes confident in wanted to infiltrate their base and to stop Donovan's plot this happens when Hunyo finally set his plans to stop them.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The title of the chapter is a parody of the word "Practice Makes Perfect".

*The last title word of Break Free comes from Ariana Grande's own song featuring Zedd

*Hunyo also mentions about the notorious street gangs in the Philippines which is both Salisi and Budol-Budol Gang.

*Josie is revealed to be spy for Hunyo and works with Rig by giving him a letter in the beginning of the prelude which she sadly admits to them. Her role is a reference to Xiaoyu's role in Tekken: Blood Vengeance where she works as a spy for Shin Kamiya and works with Kazuya and Anna.

*Hunyo also hinted Josie's role after Jin, Hwoarang and Ryu attempts to save them.

*Sean makes a black out by switching the main power switches a reference in GTO's Episode 14 where Yoshito Kikuchi saves both Kunio Murai and his friends from Miyabi Aizawa for being caught and arrested by the police.


	9. Man's Conversation: GUY

**Chapter 8:** Man's Conversation: G.U.Y.

At the Mishima Courtyard, Jin is not seen wearing his trenchcoat and became upset when his teacher has his own plans in defeating Victor and his schemes. He lowers his head as Ryu arrives to see him.

"Still upset earlier?"

"Ryu, why are you here? I just want to be alone..." Jin said sadly as Ryu patted him.

"Don't worry Jin, we're gonna save them. Just like Ken tries his best to snap out from being consumed from the Satsui no Hado."

"I guess you and I had the same thing." Jin said calmly until both heard someone's voice.

"Well well... the wandering fighter is on the large courtyard..."

"..."

The man appears wear a simple black stocking suit with a skeleton motif as he demonstrates one of his moves where he jumps straight like a torpedo as both avoids his move but made it on the ground.

"Who the heck is he?" Jin said raising his brow.

"Wait a second, is that?" Ryu wondered who he is the man reveals to them.

"The name's Skullomania... The hero of justice..." Skullomania introduces to them.

"Skullomania? Sounds like he's from Kamen Rider..." Jin remarked in a nod and Ryu recognizes him.

"You're the vigilante who beats criminals all over Japan. You came back for another scare tactic."

"Ahehe... I'm not gonna do that today. Just wondering around the roof because I'm done beating those guys." Skullomania said to him.

"Scare tactics? What do you mean, Ryu?" Jin wondered in confusion.

"I clearly forgot that he's the man who nearly turned me into a stocking suit version of him." Ryu said in disappointment.

"Oh I remember that scary tactics that I put in to you..." Skullomania said remembering the times where he nearly turn Ryu into a his version of Skullomania. "It's kind of a long story you know..."

"It would be a big embarrassment if I tell you this, Jin." Ryu said blushing as he finally explains to him. "That's when I was subjected by him when Chun-Li, Guile, the Yoga master, The Red Cyclone and the nun turned secret agent. I was scared at that time since when they wore that black stocking suit outfit when they are naked that includes me too. When they begin to subject me this experimentation process until... The other Skullomania versions finally unmasked themselves. They laugh when they see me too much scared when Skullomania tells me that I was pranked from his scared tactics."

"Wow...?" Jin said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Haha... I knew you remember that scared tactics that I put you down..." Skullomania said laughing while putting both of your hands on his hips.

"Mine is much more embarrassing that you do, Ryu. After beating Azazel and ends up in a comatose state. My body was lying in the desert half-buried in the sand naked. Only that I was found by Raven and his crew for medical treatment..." Jin said blushing after knowing of his actions.

"I guess you and I have the same thing..." Ryu said realizing of their conditions.

"Sorry for the interruption both of you... you two appear to be upset or something." Skullomania said nicely to them.

"Various masters of martial arts are missing and they are caught by Victor Donovan and MIST. That also includes my sensei, Baek Doo San and Masters." Jin said knowing of their missions.

"Hmmm... that's on my mission lists..." Skullomania said knowing of his mission. "Oh well... I guess joining in your side will be perfect. What do you say?"

"All right... you would come with us, Skullo... But no more scare tactics okay..." Ryu said finally allows Skullomania to come with them.

"Yehey! Finally now I can fight more evil people in there... I'll come around if you guys are in drastic measures..." Skullomania smiled excitedly as he quickly runs off.

"Ryu, I guess he's with us then?" Jin nodded as Ryu also recognizes Skullomania's real identity.

"His name is Saburo Nishikoyama... he is once an average salesman turned hero vigilante to fight crime."

* * *

Back at Tokyo Tower, Hunyo was ready to face off both Rig and Victor Donovan and much to the group's surprise he actually brought some fireworks from his country with him.

"Oooh... what kind a firework is that?" Lei wondered as Hunyo tells him not to touch it.

"Don't touch that...!? If you light that up? Your fingers or each of your hands will be decapitated or it can kill you."

Baek looked to see the firework that Lei was handling is none other than an illegal firework called "Goodbye, Philippines".

"Hunyo, is it really true that this firework is dangerous? I know your country sometimes can make things illegally. But for you, you even managed to keep one."

"I know some people live in slums love to play illegal fireworks, Baek. It's true that firework is indeed dangerous. There was an old man hugged this as he lighted up this firework. The next thing happened is that he was instantly killed once it was blown by it." Hunyo said knowing of the illegal firework.

"I see... this firework is indeed been made illegally in your place. I know for sure your country can bust them out big time if they did." Lei said calmly.

"True..." Hunyo said as Ken just found something.

"Guys... look at this... I guess someone just leave a pack of gasoline under in my bed."

Hunyo knows this is the perfect time to take down Rig and Victor as he has a plan.

"That's it... If there was a gasoline then perhaps... I might perform something that they never see." Hunyo said smirking.

"What kind of performance, Hunyo?" Baek reacted as Hunyo tells them.

"I can perform a fire dance."

"Hey, I know that dance?" Lei said pointing out at Hunyo.

"Over in the next two days... It's going to take them down for the count. They'll have another thing coming." Hunyo said as he smirked confidently.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The title of the episode is a play on Lady Gaga's one of her hit songs, G.U.Y.

*This episodes focuses more on a man's private conversation.

*Skullomania made his debut appearance for this chapter as a guest appearance and is the first Street Fighter EX character to appear.

*Skullomania's one of his win animations can be seen in this chapter.

*Ryu also mentions to Jin about Skullomania's scare tactics a reference to Skullomania's promotional art where he serves as a mad scientist to experiment at Ryu to become another Skullomania like the other fighters.

*Some of Skullomania's scare tactics are based on the reality show of the same name.

*Sharon from Street Fighter EX2 is also mentioned by Ryu during one of Skullomania's tactics.

*It is revealed that Hunyo is an excellent fire dancer after Ken noticed a pack of gasoline under his bed.

*Hunyo also mentions the people living in slums are playing illegal fireworks is a reference to this in real life where some of them are mostly got hit by accident or instantly killed.


	10. Black and White: Bomber Dance

**Chapter 9:** Black and White: Bomber Dance

2 days later as Jin's dance practice is already complete, Jin becomes worried sick for his teacher even he was still in captive. He looked to see new clothes that he wishfully wanted to give him as a gift until he remembers that he already fulfilled his wishes of getting new clothes when he was still the head of the Zaibatsu. He was later confronted by Claudio.

"Still staring at the good looking clothes...?" Claudio said sarcastically making Jin raising his brow.

"It's none of your concern... I'm only worried for my teacher. He's still in Tokyo Tower."

"Ah... if that comes into your mind? Perhaps, losing the competition would get your attention, wasn't it." Claudio said in arrogantly smirk.

"Do you really get your death wish, do you?" Jin said wanted to challenge him into a fight as Claudio looked as he warns him.

"Don't put your dirty hands on me? Don't you know that I can beat you down easily? My Sirius Purification Sorcery would even withstand people with Devil powers."

As Claudio leaves the scene, Jin feels horribly surprised after hearing of his words. He realizes that he has the power to negate their Devil powers. But into his mind, he does not want to lose the contest.

Back at Tokyo Tower when everyone is gathering up in the cafeteria for lunch knowing that Rig and Victor would chose another five candidates.

"Hunyo, are you sure about this?" Ken wondered about his plan as Hunyo sees that they could choose them as they pleases as he was seen making a Sukiyaki rather than eating at the cafeteria.

"I know for sure these two lump heads would chose us. Since we're not in the cafeteria just yet." Hunyo replied and he worries for his wife. "If our wives find out about this incident, they would cry for our losses."

"Uh... guys... I think the guards are trying to get us." Lei warns them.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be in the cafeteria?" One of the guards said as Hunyo eventually takes them down.

"Hunyo... what are you thinking? Beating guards on purpose?" Baek said angrily as Hunyo seriously tells them.

"If we don't act like this then we would become a vegetable like everyone else? Time to wrap up this mess!?"

At sunset in the Mishima Mansion before the contest, Jin is now seen wearing his panda-themed outfit as he tied the white long sleeve button shirt on his waist (He wears his third outfit in Tekken 5). Xiaoyu came to see him also wears a panda-themed outfit like him and they are ready to infiltrate Tokyo Tower.

"Jin, I guess you were ready for the contest."

"It is... I just met Claudio earlier, Xiao." Jin said while lowering his head. "I feel that his warning is possible to kill us out on purpose."

"You shouldn't said that, Jin. He was only just to warn you when you fight him for real. But the dance contest like this, he was just bluffing you to make yourself as a loser." Xiaoyu said trying to encourage him. "Mr. Panganiban's life was on the line, Jin. If that happens to him, Hwoarang and the others are-?"

"They would become test subjects... But I'm not going to let them turn them in." Jin said being desperate as Josie overhears their conversation.

"I... don't want to disrupt this conversation. But, I wanna go with you..." Josie said as Jin saw her wearing a white shirt with black long sleeves and wears denim pants and shoes and wears a red headband rather than a red ribbon accessory.

"Josie..."

"It's okay... you can come with us. I'm sure Sensei is safe too." Jin said calmly as Josie smiles to see them as Laura arrives wearing a white sleeveless mini button shirt while having a tie in the center, black slacks and white sandals.

"I guess you guys are ready? We're gonna BAMM this tower to pieces. I'll let my brother Sean to take it as a great distraction."

"Laura... do I have to wear this Panda costume..."

"You're so _kawai,_ Sean..." Xiaoyu said childishly and Jin made an idea.

"I guess this distraction looks perfect."

Meanwhile, Victor and Rig noticed something was wrong and things became quiet.

"Dad, something was wrong here?"

"Hmm... The four candidates is supposed to be chosen. But where are they?" Victor said became suspicious as one of the guards informed them.

"Sir, the four candidates went missing in their rooms..."

"WHAT!?" Victor said in a disbelief.

As the background song "Bomba" has played, Jin is seen riding his motorcycle as he rams most of MIST soldiers to knock them down. Jin gets out of his motorcycle while fixing his red and white studded gloves. Xiaoyu, Laura, Josie came to see them as few of the MIST soldiers are coming to get them. They brought scores against them as Kazumi arrives knocking one of the soldier with her own Flash Punch Combo followed by Ryu in a KISS-style appearance manage to knock one of them with his Shakunetsu Hadoken.

"Nice look you got there, Ryu... Much like a rebel look." Jin commented nicely as Ryu smirks.

Some soldiers attempting to deal in both sides as they see a Panda dancing. When they attempt to arrest the Panda mascot. They are eventually being knocked by a disguised Sean with a single Dragon Smash. Laura demonstrates her fighting style of Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu as she takes them down in an instant performing breaking throws and distracting them with her electric projectile and slams one of the soldiers while breaking their arm. Therefore, Two other soldiers tries to apprehend Hunyo's group but to their dismay, they have seen people in long black coats serving as Executioners as the first Executioner performs a deadly Fire Dance much to their surprise as well as putting fire balls on the second Executioner's hand as two other guards are behind them managed to knock them down as they unmasked themselves as both Ken and Lei. Two other soldiers came as the first Executioner manage to distract them with his Fire Dance performance in a techno manner as he threw both of his sticks with fire. It manages to take them down with a quick pace with a single Savage Sword and a massive uppercut.

"Phew... you make me a lot of nervous of putting a fire on my hands..." Baek said in relief as he removes the hood on his cloak and a matching mask. Three more soldiers are here to seize them. The first executioner now removes his disguise revealed to be Hunyo in a white and black long sleeve openly loose button shirt with a maroon undershirt, blue pants and black shoes as he wields two stun rods which he retrieves it from the guards that he knocked down earlier as he knocks them with a rod singlehandedly leaving them stunned afterwards.

"Listen guys... we have to save some fellow Masters from being experimented. Let's do this..." Hunyo said telling them.

They finally infiltrated Tokyo Tower in an ease as Jin manages to take down one of them with more of his traditional karate moves. Without warning, Jin was stunned by one of the guards with his stun rod.

"Our boss will be pleased to capture you." One of the guards said as Jin tries to stand up but being stunned until Hwoarang arrives as he rams the guard with his motorcycle in tow saving his rival in the process.

"Hwoarang... is it really you?" Jin wondered and to see Hwoarang's new appearance having his auburn hair dyed in black but keeping the auburn streak on his hair and has an eyepatch and wears a new outfit.

"Yeah... this is me, Kazama... Just got a change of appearance."

"What happened to your eye, Hwoarang? You're wearing an eyepatch..." Jin said noticing the eye patch that Hwoarang wears.

Both eventually manage to beat most of MIST soldiers as Juri arrives and manage to take down one of the MIST soldiers with her Shikusen.

"So Hwoarang... you're no longer a red head, huh? I guess we have the same eyepatch." Juri said in a sultry manner as she points her left eyepatch which she conceals her Feng Shui Engine much to Hwoarang's irritation.

"Can't you shut up, Juri? I lost my right eye from an accident and now trying to tease me more often..." Hwoarang reacted angrily as Jin watches their conversation in disappointment.

"Oh come on, Hwoarang... I'm the first person to lost my left eye than you do. Mine just got an artificial eye to amplify my skills." Juri said in a flirtatious manner as the trio are facing more MIST soldiers.

"We're gonna take it from here, Kazama... You go and find my Master Baek even the old Panganiban." Hwoarang said as Jin nods in agreement as he runs to find them.

Outside of the tower, Josie demonstrates her Eskrima-Based Kickboxing fighting style while Xiaoyu demonstrates her Hakkesho and Hikkaken moves to fend off the soldiers. Kazumi unleashes her Rage Art as she uppercut her opponent and unleashes a punch and a kick with two consecutive punches followed with another kick as she slams the soldier's chest with a heavy blow to the ground while landing.

"She was stronger than I thought..." Josie commented as Xiaoyu looked on her moves as Kazumi does a combo as she summons her pet tiger to knock her opponent.

"I wish if I am just like her just to summoned Panda. But I cannot, sob..." Xiaoyu cried sadly as the two are soon ambushed by one of the MIST soldiers only to be rescued by Ryu as he shoots them with his Hadoken.

"You two need to be careful..." Ryu said to both Josie and Xiaoyu giving them some advice.

As Jin continues his search, he finally reunites with Hunyo much to his relief.

"Sensei, you're okay..."

"You have a contest today later. But first we need to stop those two." Hunyo said angrily which Jin agrees.

Both are soon confronted by Victor who is now furious to see his plans.

"I knew you would turn on me..."

"I really thought that this retreat is nothing more but a ruse. Putting our lives into your own experiments? You're going to pay for this..." Hunyo said thundered angrily on Victor.

"Oh... then perhaps Rig would beat you down in a senseless way." Victor then sends his son Rig who is now wearing a dark blue vest, torn denim pants with a red flannel long sleeve button shirt tied to his waist and red sneakers and wears a black bonnet hat to get rid of Hunyo and his plans.

"Come on, old man... You better show me what you got."

"If you fight my teacher then I'll defeat you?" Jin steps in and he remarks Rig's outfit. "To be honest with you. You're just a second rate Taekwondo practitioner who imitates my choice of clothing. You tried so hard to choose your outfit, you copycat..."

"That does it! I've been humiliated because of you!" Rig angrily snaps on Jin's remarks as both he and Jin fight like they previously did before.

"Sensei... you have to stop, Victor. Do it!" Jin said while fending off Rig as Hunyo proceeds to stop Victor and his schemes.

"You really think this old man would stop my Dad. Come on, you're just desperate to kick my ass." Rig remarking of Hunyo's deeds as Jin angrily knocks him with a Demon's Paw almost knocking him out.

"Just like how my father would act like yours, Rig. Using a girl to do your schemes, is unacceptable." Jin said reminding in how Rig used Josie.

"Oh... that _pinay_ girl you said. She's so gullible... I used her so that the old man would be urge to go to my Dad's plan. I know the conference he held was just a trap that my Dad usually gets them to make him please. Now that your teacher is ours. Then-?" Rig finally tells Jin everything until he furiously takes him down a grab on his neck and arm and viciously slams his face to the ground executing his Tidal Wave as the floor cracks during impact.

"This is for Josie, Rig...! How dare you deceived her like this? I'm going to beat you down with my own two fists!"

"Gah... Damn you son of a bitch...? I'm going to kill you with my kicks..." Rig said as both goes head to head in the fight as the clock begins to tick.

* * *

*The title of the chapter is combination between the late Michael Jackson's song, Black or White and Zeus Collins's dance song "Bomba" featuring the Kapamilya news caster, Gus Abelgas and KZ Kandingan. The word _bomba_ is a Filipino term for 'bomb'.

*This chapter shows the characters in a black and white motif except Ken, Ryu, Kazumi and Lei.

*Both Jin and Xiaoyu are wearing their panda-themed third outfits in Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection.

*Ryu wears the same gi in a KISS rock band motif in Poison's ending from Ultra Street Fighter IV.

*Rig's alternate costume is a contrast to Jin's third outfit.

*Kazumi wears her alternate color pallet from her primary outfit.

*The word _pinay_ means 'filipino woman' in Filipino this is what Rig mentions to Jin about Josie.

*Hunyo's Fire Dance performance are based on Fire Dancers from Panglao Island in Bohol with some dance manuevers of his own.

*Hwoarang is now seen in his new main outfit in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution

*Juri is also seen in a purple and pink revealing catsuit in Cammy's prologue story in Street Fighter V as she mocks Hwoarang because of the eyepatch he wore like she does.

*Ken's hairstyle as he poses as one of the MIST soldiers along with Lei, He resembles former WWE wrestler, Jeff Hardy when he is not competing in the wrestling ring.

*Jin remarks Rig about copying his third outfit as he paraphrasing Lavinia's lines towards Dorina is "You're nothing but a second rate, trying hard, copycat." which comes from a Filipino movie, "Bituin Walang Ningning".

* * *

 **A/N:** The fight still continues as Jin faces off Rig in a head to head one on one traditional fight. The next chapter comes in three chapters left to go. Have a nice read everybody :D.


	11. A New Thang Performance

**Chapter 10:** A New Thang Performance

Both Jin and Rig exchanging their blows as Rig angrily uses his kick while Jin dodges most of his moves remembering how he and Hwoarang spar. Rig eventually knocks him with a single kick. He attempts to make a blow at Jin as he dodges and counter attacked him with his Power Crush with a straight kick followed by a knee. Meanwhile, Kazumi defeats one of them as she stunned by one of the MIST soldiers as Skullomania arrives to knock the soldier with a torpedo like move followed with some Capoeira moves.

"Thank you so much, stranger...?" Kazumi said thankfully.

"Haha... not a problem lady..." Skullomania laughs as he eventually knocks another soldier with a flying kick.

As the song "New Thang" has been played, Ken and Lei manage to rescue some Masters of different globe until being confronted by a strange robot similar to JACK's.

"Looks like we're gonna fight these G Corporation's cronies..." Lei said ready for his fighting stance.

"Hey, that will be a piece a cake..." Ken smirks as Chun-Li arrives along with Yang, Yun, Lars and Alex.

"What's up guys...?" Yun greets them as Yang tells his brother.

"We have to carry them, Yun. We gotta help them."

"Hey, U.S. champ... I'll take it from here... You gotta help these guys outta here." Alex said as Ken agrees as he and Lei continues to help them.

"You sure you're gonna fight this big..."

"You would help because you're faster..." Alex said calmly as Lars smirks as both fight the robot in an handicap.

Lars takes down for a combo agains the robot followed by Alex who executes his Critical Art, Heavy Hammer as the robot eventually malfunctioned. Meanwhile, Hunyo finally meets Victor face to face and to see his motives.

"I never thought someone like you who plans to foil my plans..." Victor said as Hunyo takes a fighting stance.

"Face it, you whack a doodle... You plans are far from over. So this conference you put us out is nothing more than a set up!?" Hunyo said angrily towards Victor.

"Haha... how unfortunate that you cannot pull off my strings."

Hunyo looked to see soldiers are gun pointing him with a rifle as he stopped for a moment.

"I know a master like you can never kill me. But of course my own son can even beat you in just one swoop." Victor said taunting him.

"So you definitely send some flunkies to take me down...? Guess what, slums in my place loves to play with fire." Hunyo said smirking much to Victor's shock as he threw an illegal firework from behind which is the "Goodbye Philippines" and it was lighted up as it burst in a ground explosion killing most of his men. As the explosion occurs, Rig heard something had happened as his fight with Jin was interrupted.

"Oh no! Dad!" Rig said as he quickly rushed to find his father as Jin angrily chases him.

"Don't run away, Rig!? This fight isn't over yet!"

"Impossible! I've never seen you had brought some dangerous weapons?!" Victor said in panicking.

"You think it's a weapon... I'm gonna blow your place down for the count and for the masters that you kidnapped." Hunyo said confronting Victor to a fight as Rig finally arrives as he uses his Taekwondo moves at him which Hunyo dodges as he knocks him with a single punch almost knocking him down.

"You dare to hurt my father. I'm gonna pulverize you with my kicks!" Rig yelled angrily as he charges on Hunyo. Without warning, Jin manages to arrive as he quickly takes down Rig with several kicks which is the Shun Ren Dan.

"Thanks a lot, Jin..." Hunyo smirked thankfully as Jin reacts for his actions.

"Is it really you, who blew the whole section?"

"Nah... just using a deadly firework to blow it up..." Hunyo said humorously as Jin lowers his head down in disappointed.

"I don't believe this...?"

"Gah..." Victor eventually runs away as Hunyo and Jin chases him as he stopped.

"Jin, you have to go to the contest. I'll catch up soon..."

"But Sensei..."

"You don't want to lose the contest, right. Now you better hurry and don't get disqualified." Hunyo said telling him as Jin agrees as he leaves as Hunyo continues to chase Victor in the tower.

At Tokyo Dome... all contestants are commonly are from Asian Countries as Claudio was the only European contestant to join the dance contest.

Claudio dances like other back-up dancer wearing a black leather revealing clothes as he finishes his performance when he strikes a pose. At the backstage, he just saw Jin who is very exhausted after what happened earlier.

"Well well... you finally came... I never thought someone like you got too tired." Claudio said smirking as Jin raises his brow.

"Sorry, Claudio... but I don't think I'm not very tired yet. But perhaps, I would beat you personally after this."

"Hey, Mr. Kazama... you're next!"

"Well, good luck on your performance... Japanese man. I would regret if you lose this competition." Claudio said as Jin was ready to perform.

* * *

Outside at Tokyo Tower, Hunyo continues to chase Victor to his relief however, he was cornered by Alex.

"You can't escape!" Alex immediately grabs Victor and executing his Hyper Bomb Super Art much to Hunyo's relief.

"Well now... You easily beat him with just one throw." Hunyo commented nicely as Chun-Li arrives to see him.

"Hunyo... Ken was looking for you all this time."

"Oh oh... I should be at the dome..." Hunyo said who loses track of time as he runs off.

Back at the Tokyo Dome, Xiaoyu, Josie, Laura, Kazumi, Eliza, Marissa and Ryu are watching on stage as Lars and his group tells them to take care of things.

"I can't wait to see Jin perform..." Xiaoyu smiled happily.

"Is it really true that Manong Jun was also there too." Josie wondered as Marissa tells her.

"I know Hunyo was there somewhere. Once I found him after all this. I would be so angry..."

"Be patience... I guess it's already starting..." Kazumi said informing them as the announcer finally speaks.

"And now the final contestant of this Asian dance contest is, Jin Kazama!"

As the song "Twerk It Like Miley (Headegaar Remix) has been played, Jin listens the rhythm of the song as he taps it with his foot and he goes with his dance performance that Hunyo taught him to do. Everyone was surprised to his dance performance. All the girl audiences are also do the move and groove for cheering similar as they dance in a disco ball. As another chorus coming out, he does the move as he grooves himself even during the bridge of the song. After the bridge it soon becomes black out.

"Jin!"

"Sensei!" Jin said as Hunyo tells him.

"Don't just stand there, you have to get dressed quickly!?"

As the light finally flashes they will see Jin, Hwoarang, Baek, Ken, Hunyo and Sean are wearing a hybrid version of an Igorot costume-like fundoshi much to the girls' happiness as Xiaoyu and Josie are surprised to see them wearing it. The group now does some Zumba dance and grinds as they run in circle as Baek, Ken, Sean and Hwoarang forms a circle as both Jin and Hunyo does some grinding dance followed by a " _Wag Kang Pabebe_ " dance and soon the group now goes back to the same Zumba dance routine and getting their arnises to clash each other briefly. Afterward, they do some own funk dance as both Jin and Hunyo having their arm cross as the flame unleashed making everyone to have a round of applause.

After the performance, all contestants are gathered in whoever is the winner of the dance contest.

"And now... the first grand winner of this Asian dance contest is... Jin Kazama!"

As Jin and his group won much to Claudio's disappointment and to see them in costumes. Xiaoyu happily cheers them as Josie happily smiles as Kazumi and Ryu claps.

"Way to go, Sean... You really did show some stuff!" Laura yelled happily.

After the contest ended, Baek was dismayed after seeing his student had an eyepatch in the contest. Therefore, Jin removes the feathered headdress seeing that it was the first time wearing the Filipino's native attire.

"Jin, I've never seen you wore that... You're pretty daring back there." Xiaoyu smiled excitedly as Jin blushes.

"I don't intended too, Xiao. It's was Sensei who made me wore that. But at least, I just tried to wore it rather than the "ones" my grandfather wore."

With that, Marissa eventually scolds Hunyo for leaving without telling them.

"Come on, Hunyo... you better speak up? Or else... I'll going to break with you!"

"Take it easy, Marissa... I decided why I left in the Philippines to stay in Japan." Hunyo said as he calmly tells her. "One of my students gave me a letter to attend a conference at Tokyo Tower."

"..."

"But I realized that this conference was nothing more than a set up for us to be experimented with our enemy." Hunyo said detailing about Victor's plot. "If you go with me, I know would be in danger? Or you might get worry if I get into trouble. The best option was to keep you safe in our home country. I just don't want my wife to be involved in any drastic measures."

"Hunyo..." Marissa said as she hugs him amorously as she cries knowing of his safety. "I'm so glad that you're okay... I didn't know that you were got into this, sob...?"

"Oww... how sweet of them?" Xiaoyu said as she hugs Jin on his right arm and he watches to see them as he thought.

 _This is my only wish for those two. I don't want to meet the same fate as how my parents did. But deep in my heart, I still misses my mother so much. I don't think what my father has something to do since he never showed up after all this._

Both then saw Ken was hugged by Mel while being cheered by Ryu and Sean as the latter being teased playfully by his older sister, Laura.

"I apologizes for our delay, my grandson..." Kazumi said apologizing. "At least... you made it for the contest."

"It's okay, grandmother..." Jin smiled as he requested his grandmother. "Can you give me a favor? I just want to celebrate those two for Christmas Eve. Don't worry, Sensei is really good on making some food just like my mother."

"Sure thing... I want to see how Hunyo cooks for Christmas..." Kazumi smiled calmly as they watched them happily as they celebrated their victory.

* * *

*The title of the chapter is a play of Red Foo's song "New Thang"

*Alex finally demonstrates his Hyper Bomb Super Art and his Heavy Hammer Critical Art.

*Claudio wears his black leather customization as his costume for the contest.

*The chase between Victor and Hunyo is based on the first episode of Detective School Q.

*The way Hunyo throws an illegal firework is a reverse version of how Carla Radames threw her smoke grenade in Resident Evil 6.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay the final chapter will be out soon. As they celebrate both Christmas and New Year's Eve. Have a good luck reading. :D


	12. I got it from my Sensei: The Ending

**Chapter 11:** I got it from my Sensei: The Ending

During Christmas Eve, Kazumi made an exquisite dinner for everybody including her grandson, Jin. As they loved the food, Hunyo also prepared his famous tuna sushi for them as well and some Christmas Ham that Jin mentions from previously. Kazumi tastes his tuna sushi and it was delicious.

"Mmm... this is delicious... I've never seen you made this, Hunyo." Kazumi smiled as Marissa tells her.

"Hunyo was taught to make this by his Japanese friend of his."

"You know what... this sushi is made of fatty tuna." Ken said smirking. "It was very expensive in our place in the United States."

"So Jin was right... the Christmas ham was indeed delicious. If you put it in the sandwich along with it's syrup too." Ryu commented smiling.

"Uh, Manong Jun... Don't you know it has lot of Christmas hams in our place. Why don't you buy some other brands?" Josie suggested as Hunyo rejects her suggestion and tells her.

"I know some Christmas hams from other brands in the Philippines to make each of them becomes popularity. But this ham I delivered it's from Echague and it's the most delicious ham than those other brands."

"Wow..." Everyone said shockingly to his words.

"You know Hunyo... I know you would be surprised for this dinner tonight." Kazumi said nicely to him.

"What do you mean?"

"My grandson, Jin was the one who made this for you and your wife. He wanted to experience both of you an exquisite Christmas dinner." Kazumi said smiling as Hunyo smiles.

"Oh well... that brawny guy sometimes has a smart brain to have many ideas."

"A toast of our my victory in the contest! And for my Sensei who guided me!" Jin raises his glass as everyone cheers.

As everyone celebrates Christmas it was very pleasant even doing exchange gifts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lars was visited by Alex and Patricia as she gives them sandwiches for his rebel soldiers as both Lars and Alex does a fist bump and Lars noticed Alex was riding his dark red Chevrolet: Trailerblazer 2015 model rather than his blue trailer car.

* * *

Hwoarang and Juri is shown drinking at the bar just to spend Christmas as both had a eye patch together.

* * *

Six days later which is New Year's Eve, Jin and Xiaoyu are wondering in the courtyard. She was happy thinking they are dating each other.

"It's kinda strange for you to take me, Jin. It feels like we're dating or something." Xiaoyu commented much to Jin's embarrassment.

"It's not of your concern, Xiao. I...I just want if only just the two of us to talk something privately."

"I just remember back when we "did" something before we went to Korea. I kinda enjoyed it...it's pretty normal for us couples to do if we're in love." Xiaoyu said remembering the times both of them are romantically involved.

"I could not forget that... even Nina makes fun of me for being messed up." Jin said blushing much to Xiaoyu's horrible shock.

"What!? She saw us...?!"

"No, Xiao... that's not what I mean..." Jin corrects her. "That's the time that you're still asleep when Nina just called me on my PDA back when I was still the head of the Zaibatsu. I know it was an embarrassment at first but she did not know what "we" did."

"..."

"Listen, Xiaoyu... I have my reasons why are we here?" Jin said as he finally tells her. "If my family problems are over and to be cure for my cursed blood. I would settle down for good. I know it's hard for me to do this until my mission is over."

"Jin..."

Both then noticed someone plays the firework and to know who it was. Both then saw it was Hunyo trying to light up one of the fireworks by testing it.

"Sensei! What are you doing here and you brought fireworks in your country?" Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"I'm just testing the baby rockets. I hope it's not going to backfire." Hunyo said calmly as Xiaoyu saw this.

"All this time... you brought these when Jin allows you to ride on his private jet."

"I just want to show the world that fireworks in my place is lot more sportier than ever just like the pyro musical." Hunyo said smiling until Baek arrives along with Kazumi.

"Hunyo! Playing your fireworks again!"

"Baek... you came all the way to see me." Hunyo said shyly.

"Just like your stunts from before... You almost burn my hands while doing that fire dance. And now this..." Baek said scolding him until Jin lights up the baby rockets as it pops on the sky much to Baek's shock.

"Wow..."

"Amazing... I've never seen you light up the fireworks, Jin." Xiaoyu said childishly.

"It was my first time... It's not dangerous after all." Jin smiled nicely much to Hunyo's disappointment while shaking his head as Baek coldly stares at him.

"Well..."

"Like I said so... men who likes flames love to play with fireworks." Hunyo said as the song "Daddy" begins to play.

After that commotion, Hunyo is indeed lighting up the fireworks similar to the pyro musical events as everyone likes to see the fireworks. Josie was happy after seeing the beautiful fireworks. Meanwhile, Ken and his family also watch as they are ready to leave back to Southern California. Then, Laura and Sean are also watching to see them the whole thing.

"Hunyo is really good to make those, isn't it?" Laura smiled excitedly as Sean replies.

"Laura, I don't think Mr. Hunyo does not make those. He likes to light up the fireworks."

As Ryu returns back to the mountains to train with his master Gouken, he watch the fireworks soar high as he smiles before continuing on. Skullomania is later spotted who watches Ryu from behind as he said to himself while laughing.

"What a beautiful fireworks...? Now is my time to take my action to save everyone, Hahaha..."

Therefore, Hwoarang decides to take leave as he avoids his Master Baek after scolding him at the contest and to see the fireworks display. Juri actually watches him from afar and she smiles a bit as she thought.

 _If my parents were alive, the three of us are gonna enjoy watching this fireworks. Right now, I just want to keep watching over Hwoarang after what happened, Tee hee..._

Lars was ready to go back through Yggdrasil after he parted ways with Alex, Chun-Li, Yun and Yang. Lei is also there to watch the fireworks.

"Those fireworks... it is beautiful..." Lars said nicely as Lei comments.

"I think it comes from the Mishimas... Looks like Hunyo really got into his own sleeve. Like always..."

"He hasn't changed..." Lars remarks in a light hearted manner.

Back at the Mishima Courtyard, everyone continues to watch Jin is seen dancing in his own much to everyone's surprise as Xiaoyu does the same as Baek, Kazumi and Josie imitates him as Hunyo notices this as he thought.

 _Here I go again...?_

Hunyo now joins with them as both he and Jin dance in the different routine as they grind as the song ends with both showing their fists as the four of them goes with different poses as the last firework finishes the song with a flash of boom in the sky. This marks the end of the story once again.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*This final chapter is the play of the final episode of Flame of Recca where Shigeo Hanabishi was the one who light up the fireworks to make Recca and his friends watch the fireworks.

*Hunyo's actions come from GTO's Eikichi Onizuka as he mirrored his laid-back actions.

*Xiaoyu is now seen in her new main outfit in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution and her flower hairpins are based on the location test gameplay.

*Lei is later seen in his Tekken 5 Player 1 outfit after wearing his Police outfit Player 2 outfit.

*Jin is now depicted to wear his new main outfit in Tekken 7 but he is not shown wearing a hood from his hoodie jacket.

*Kazumi is now seen wearing her alternate costume instead of her primary outfit.

*Laura and Sean are now wearing their casual outfits in their appearance from her story mode in Street Fighter V as Laura wears a bikini top underneath her bright green mini shirt instead of nothing due to censorship.

*In real life, the fireworks that Hunyo lighted up is based on the international pyro musical competition where the event takes place in the Philippines.

*The fireworks that Hunyo uses is based on Dragon Fireworks as the baby rockets and the Judas' belt used to infiltrate is based on their traditional fireworks from Bocaue, Bulacan during the New Year festivities.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it for my story and it was a delay Happy New Year in 2016. Happy reading everybody :DDD.


End file.
